


Wonderland

by ThereAreNoGoodUsernamesLeft



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Spin-off of Alice in Wonderland, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereAreNoGoodUsernamesLeft/pseuds/ThereAreNoGoodUsernamesLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since Alice fell down the Rabbit Hole.  Everyone's grown up.  Now, it's their children's turn to go on an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Wonderland (1)

Kitty's P.O.V.   
        "Kit, breakfast!" Hattress shouted from downstairs.  I bolted up from bed.  I smiled and faded.  I reappeared in the dinning room next to my father, the Cheshire Cat.  He jumped.  I was getting better at fading, but my aim was still a bit off.    
        "Kitty!  What did I tell you about fading in the house?!" my father asked.  I looked at him, then at the floor.  Ears back, I frowned.    
        "Don't do it until I can do it correctly," I said, eyes still downcast. Hattress entered the room, a big plate of chicken in her hands.  She jumped back, probably scared by my sudden appearance.    
        "I didn't hear you come down, Kitty-Cat.  You take after your father," she said, caressing my cheek.  My father shook his head and furrowed his brows.    
        "She faded.  She didn't pounce down the stairs with cat-like stealth and quietness; she faded.  Even though she knows she's not supposed to," he said with an angry look.    
        "I know, that's why she's like you, Chessy," she answered.  Scratching behind my ear, Hattress kissed my head.  I purred, because she was getting at that itch I just couldn't seem to scratch.  "Alrighty now!  Where's your sister?" she asked me.  I looked behind me to see if she had timed it just right for her to appear inside of a cloud of orange smoke.  But alas, Maddison had yet to get out of bed.    
        "I'll get her, " I grumbled, getting out of bed and climbing the steps.  As I reached the top, I headed straight for my sister's room.  The door was closed and locked, as usual.  Although I was told not to, I smiled, faded, and reappeared in Maddison's tea party themed room.  Orange walls and purple floor covered in pieces of paper with spells written on them caused the room to seem smaller than it was.  Books littered her desk.  Spell books.  Potion books.  Baking and cooking books.  Textbooks.  But the one that caught my eye was the one book I knew wasn't hers.  A book on humans.    
        "Kit, Maddy, rise and shine!  Breakfast is ready!" I heard my dad yell from down the rickety stairs.  I looked at her couch.  Nobody.  Her bed was barren.  I sighed.    
        "If you're on the ceiling, planning to jump down and scare me, you are about to lose your top hat, again," I stated, calmly.  Looking up, I saw what I was expecting, but not quite the way I was expecting it.  I saw Maddy, but she wasn't readying herself for an attack.  Oh, no.  On the contrary, she was asleep.  "What in the Land of Wonder are you doing, Maddison Hatter?" I asked her, not expecting a response.   
        "Huh?" she murmured, rubbing her eyes and yawning.  She stretched her arms, cracking her shoulder.  Blinking, she quirked her head.  "Whatever are you doing, Kitty?  Why in Wonderland are on the ceiling?  And, why is the room upside down?" she asked, looking around.    
        "One: I am here to tell you breakfast is ready.  Two: I am on the floor, and you, my friend, are on the ceiling.  And, three: The room is not up-side down.  You are," I said, crossing my arms.  She looked confused.  Then, I thought of something.  Picking up her hairbrush, I told her, "If I am on the ceiling, the brush will fall to you, but if you are on the ceiling, the brush will fall to me.  Okay?"   She nodded, and I dropped the wooden brush.  It fell to my feet with a soft thunk.  I looked at my sister, whose eyes had widened.  Then, ........she screamed.   
       Maddison hit the ground with a loud slam and groaned in pain. I watched, laughing hysterically before helping her up. Maddison glared at me with her bright purple, eyes before snatching her dark brown brush and yanking it through the curly orange mound that she calls hair.  
       "Oh, shut up, Kit," Maddison grumbled, picking up her purple top hat with its orange sash and over-sized brown-orange jacket with its purple sash around the waist, "Let's just go eat our breakfast, so Mum and Cheshire don't get angry."  
       I nodded, my stripped tail swishing as I ran down the stairs but ended up landing on top of Maddison after she poofed into the dinning room in a cloud of orange smoke and purple glitter. Maddison groaned before shoving me off and lifting me by the scruff of my neck and throwing me into the chair before sitting in the one next to it. I smirked at my sister and in return, she glared at me, her green eyes turning dark orange.    
      "Maddy, don't grab your sister by her scruff.  She isn't a kitten anymore," my dad said not even looking up from his paper.  Tail swishing and ears back, I hissed at Maddison.  My eyes went from light purple to hot pink.  I showed my fangs and threatened to bite her.  "Kitty, don't hiss at your sister!" my dad yelled at me, rolling his newspaper and hitting me across the head with it.  I hissed at him, as well.  He hissed back.    
       "There is such a double standard here!  It's not fair!  I'm older, therefore I deserve to not be mistreated by this-this tea party twit!" I yelled, gesturing towards Maddison.    
       "Kitty, don't call your sister bad names!  It's not nice!" shouted Hattress, from the other room.  I rolled my eyes at that.    
      "She's not my sister!  Stop trying to convince us that we are!  Give it a rest!  You are not my mom!  He is not her dad!  Stop trying to shove this shit down our throats!  And, no, I will not 'watch my language', Hattress!  We are not a family!  Stop pretending that we are!" I shouted at her, claws growing.  I faded, but instead of my smile staying, it was my eyes.  I reappeared in my room, crying.  I turned to my bed and crawled underneath.  I curled up and waited for what I knew would happen.    
        "Kit, you in there?" I heard Maddison ask from outside the door.  I purred a low purr only meant for my ears.  "I'm coming in," she said, just before she poofed into the room.  I kept quiet.  "Kit, come out now," she ordered.   
        "I don't wanna," I pouted.  Then, I was in the middle of the room.  I growled, "Hattress told you not to do that.  Not to use your magic on me."  She tossed her head slightly back and laughed.   
        "Shaddup, Kit, and give me a hug," she said, extending her arms to me.  I begrudgingly got up and hugged her.  It wasn't because I wanted to.  Maddison is just really good at hugging.  "What's wrong?  I know you didn't mean what you said down there, Catfish.  So, what in Wonderland is troubling you?"  I rolled my eyes at the nickname she had given me the day we met.   
        "I thought I told you not to call me that," I uttered.  She chuckled, petting my head.   
        "Yeah, but I like the word.  It sounds funny and is fun to say," she explained.  Laughing a little, I sighed and ended the hug.  She looked at me, encouraging me to explain my outburst.   
        "Ah, stop looking at me like that.  You know I can't say 'no' to that face," I whined.  She chuckled again.   
        "And, that is why I wear it, so tell me," she stated.  I groaned.   
        "Fine.  I'm still not into the whole new mom, new house, new sibling, new life thing.  I miss my mom.  I miss our tree.  I miss being a Tom's-Little-Kitten(Daddy's-Little-Girl for cats).  I miss my life.  I want it back, but, "I paused and looked at Maddison.  I choked on the words, but managed to say, "......but, I know I'd miss having a sister as awesome as you in my life.  That's the only thing that makes this bearable, and it bites when my dad favors you.  I'm not used having another kid in the house, and it hurts when that kid is younger.  I used to be the runt, and now it's you, and now my dad isn't treating me the same, and it fucking bites!"  She looked at me, then smiled, brushing the loose hair out of my face.   
        "What did I tell you the day we moved in together, "I stayed silent, "I know you miss your mom.  I miss my dad, but we've known since the war that we aren't getting them back.  I know you miss your tree.  I miss me and my mom's cave, but we had to compromise.  I know that it is weird to have a sister.  It's weird for me, too, but it's too awesome to hate.  I miss my life before the war just as much as you miss yours, but like I said, 'We all had to make sacrifices, and this is one of them,'.  Remember, 'Side by side, or miles apart...."   
        "'Sisters are always connected by the heart.'" I finished the saying we had adopted.  Smiling, I sat down, pulling Maddison with me.  Together we sat and talked, until I remembered the strange book I had seen in her room.  "Mads, I know about the book....."  She stopped.   
        "W-what in Wonderland d-do speak of, sister?" she said, shakily.  I rolled my eyes and gave her my signature 'You-know-exactly-what-I-am-talking-about-now-spill-the-beans' look.  She cracked.  "Okay, fine.  I have a book on humans.  What is so bad about that?"   
        "'What is so bad about that?'?  Mads, you know what my dad and Hattress would do if they found that in your room.  Why do you have it?" I demanded.   
        "'Cause!  I was curious, and I wanted to know more.  You know how I get!"  I nodded.   
        "Doesn't matter!  Those kinds of books are forbidden!  You could get into serious trouble for having one in your possession!  You have to get rid of it!" I shouted.   
        "Get rid of what?" Hattress asked as she opened the door.  I assumed she used magic to unlock it.  We both jumped at the sight of her.   
        "Uh-uh, nothing, Hattress!  What's up?" I asked, blanking on what to say.  All she did was smile.   
        "Have you two made up?"  We both nodded vigorously.  "Great!  Um, your father and I would like to speak to you two downstairs.  Hurry up."  With that she closed the door, and we could hear her trot merrily down the stairs.  We immediately followed her.  We met my dad in the living room.  He seemed to be pondering something.  He looked so pensive.   
        "Hello, girls.  Please, sit," he said, not even looking up at us.  We linked arms and sat on the couch.  "We have to talk."   
        "What's wrong?" I asked, curious.  He put down the Wonderland Weekly and finally looked at us.  Rubbing his eyes, he sighed.  He seemed deeply troubled by what was on his mind.   
        "We have to leave Wonderland," he stated, looking us in the eyes.  I stood, clenching my fists.   
        "What?!  No, no, I refuse to move again!  This is bullshit!"   
        "Kitty-Cat, we have no choice.  I just got word from White Rabbit.  There is another war about to be waged, and we don't want to be caught in the middle of it.  Not like last time.  We all lost so much fighting.  I don't want to lose anything more.  I can't.  I am not willing to lose you, Kitty-Cat, like I lost your mother.  It would be the end of me.  And, I don't want to lose Hattress, either, " he said, looking at her.  She put her hand on his shoulder.  He grabbed it and kissed it softly.  "Nor do I wish to lose Maddison."   
        "You wouldn't.  I'm a fighter jus like Mom was," I said, tears in my eyes.   
        "Being a fighter didn't save her, now did it?"  He began to cry softly.  I hadn't seen him cry since the day we lost my mother.  "Now, go to your rooms and pack all you will need.  Nothing unnecessary, alright?  We have to leave in an hour.  Hurry!  Go!  Go!" he instructed.  Maddison immediately poofed into her room and I faded there as well.   
        "Kit, what are you doing?  You need to go pack your stuff.  Go," she said.  I grabbed her suitcase from under her bed.   
        "I can do that later.  I'm gonna help you with your stuff.  What books are you bringing?" I asked, as I looked at her array of books.   
        "I don't know.  All of them....." she said, quietly.  I looked at her , then her tremendous bookshelf, then back at her.   
        "You have got  to be kidding me, Maddison.  There are too many books.  I know you love your books, but you wouldn't be able to carry them all.  They must weigh a collective 500 pounds, " I told her.  She fidgeted so much; she looked like she was dancing.   
        "I know.  I know, but I just learned this shrinking spell, and it will help.  I promise," she tried.   
        "Shrinking won't help.  They will weigh the same.  They would just have a smaller volume," I countered.  She shook her head.   
        "No, no, this spell also lightens them.  I'll be able to bring them all!" she stated, gleefully.  I groaned.  She always found a way to keep all of her reading material.  Grabbing about a dozen books from the shelves, I placed them in the center of the room.   
        "Here goes.  Ego hodie praecipio ut me in Terra Mirabili potentia rebus.  Subtraxerim utilium haec maxime.  Hoc facite in meam adesse festinant tempora, " Maddison shouted.  Then, in a puff of magic smoke and sparkles, the books shrunk down to a tenth of their original sizes.   
        "Wow.  That was pretty cool.  Where'd you learn that?" I asked.  She shrugged.   
        "Dunno.  Just woke up one night and had the words in my head.  Had to write it down quickly before they left.  It was really weird," she told me.  That was strange indeed.  We finished up with her books  in minutes.  We moved onto her clothes.  She told me she wasn't going to take all the clothes, since they didn't all fit.  She was only going to bring the ones that mattered.  We grabbed her purple top hat that her dad had given her, along with his coat.  We grabbed her brown boots, orange heels, and green flats.  We basically grabbed everything, since she had very little clothing.  So much for only taking the ones that mattered.  She only took up a suitcase, because she had shrunk everything.  Lastly, she grabbed her tea set.  It was the one her dad had given her.  She dare not shrink it, in fear that it would be ruined.  So, she carefully maneuvered all of the plates and tea cups and saucers into a hat box.  She then finished up by placing the old tea pot in a silver box to keep it safe.  When we finished, she poofed the suitcase and boxes downstairs.  We headed to my room.  It had only been ten minutes, so we needn't fret over being late.    
        My room had very little in it.  We grabbed my purple dress and pink shorts.  Grabbing my journal, I took out my suitcase from the closet.  I had wished to never have use for it, but my wish hadn't come true.  We shoved what I had in it and sighed when we finished.  We carried it downstairs.  I looked up.    
        "Glaucia Aquila Yaroslava Slava Petrov!  We almost forgot you!" I shouted at our baby Bandersnatch.  I picked him up.  His yellow eyes gleamed.    
        "We can't take him, Kit.  He will grow and there are no Bandersnatches where we are going.  We have to leave him," said my dad.  I hugged the little monster closer.    
        "No, I refuse to leave him!  He is the last thing Mom gave me!  I can't leave him!" I shouted at him.  Maddison came to my aid.    
        "Cheshire, I know a spell that will make Glaucia seem normal in the eyes of humans.  He will look like one of there big--what are they called--dogs.  It will stunt his growth until the spell has been lifted, but he will seem normal to them.  We don't have to leave him behind," she announced.  He seemed shocked, but agreed.  "Turn hanc bestiam in aliquid de novo . Emittet illum in aliquid limus.  Meminisse etenim debemus novum condere, ubi populus videns faciem clamatis," she spoke and touched his fur.  He shone but didn't seem to change.  "He will appear the same to us, but everyone else will see him as a large 'dog'.  I would suggest we all take on this spell, for we must look strange to humans.  Especially, our two cats here," she said, pointing to my father and I.    
        "First off, where did you learn that?" my father asked, crossing his arms.  Maddison looked him straight in the eye when she spoke.    
        "It was the first spell in the spell book my father gave me," she said, putting her hands on her hips.  He nodded.  We all then went under the spell to hide who we were from the humans.  After the hour was up, we headed to The Looking Glass.  It was the official portal between our world and the humans'.    
        "Dad, are we going to the humans' world?" I asked.  He nodded.  I looked at Maddison.    
        "How did you know?" I asked.    
        "I had a hunch," she stated, simply.  Laughing we stepped towards the large mirror.    
        "This is it.  We are leaving Wonderland.  I can't believe we have to do this," said Hattress.  My father grabbed her hand and kissed it.  He looked at her sorrowfully.    
        "We have to, my love, " he told her.  He grabbed my hand and told me to hold Maddison's hand.  I did so with no argument.  I was scared.  I was so scared.    
        "Goodbye, Wonderland, " I whispered as we entered The Looking Glass.  We stepped through, never to return.  No one said we would be gone for good, but I knew.  There was no looking back.  Our lives were changing again.  Imagination is the only weapon against reality.  


	2. What a Wonderful World It Is (2)

Maddison's P.O.V.   
There was a magical buzzing around us, as a bright light surrounded us. We stepped all the way through and found ourselves in a forest. We looked behind us to see only a well. Releasing each others' hands, we inspected our surroundings.   
"Welcome!" we heard a familiar voice shout. Kitty and I swung around to see from where the voice came. We saw a tall boy with long-ish blonde hair. He wore black army boots with matching black finger-less gloves. He wore a frilly white button down with a blue suit jacket. He had a black tie round his neck and forest green trousers tucked into his boots. His appearance was all brought together with his icy blue eyes. My heart stopped when his and my eyes met.   
"ALEX!" I heard Kitty shout. She ran up to him and jumped onto him, Glaucia still in hand. He caught her and twirled her around, both giggling. Glaucia growled, warning them to stop. Alex set her down and pet the little beast's head. He knew it was her, because dogs didn't exist in Wonderland. It was just then that I noticed an aging woman had accompanied him. "AUNT ALICE!" shouted my sister, as she clung to her. The woman wore a long blue dress with a white apron over it. She wore the same black flats she had worn the day I last saw her. As she greeted Mom and Cheshire, Alex approached me.   
"Maddison?" he tried to get my attention. I had zoned out for a minute or two, but hearing my name being spoken by that boy made me return. I smiled warmly at him.   
"Yes, Alex?" I answered. His worried face soon changed into a smile, as he surged forward and lifted me from the ground, spinning me just as he had Kitty. When he finally stopped twirling, he held me up. I cupped his face and laid a soft kiss on his forehead. He set me down and gave me a kiss on my lips, a deep one. We were interrupted by Mother clearing her throat. "Sorry, " I uttered to everyone around us. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and said, "I missed you."   
"I missed you, too, Mads, " he returned. We hugged tightly and didn't let go for a long while. Kitty had finally had enough and squeezed between us somehow.   
"Hey, where's my love, you two?" she meowed. I looked at her.   
"Do you mind?" I asked.   
"Hey, he's like your cousin, Sis! It's kinda gross, " she returned.   
"Keyword there: 'like'. We're not related in any way; therefore, it's not gross, KitKat. Now, move. I'd like to kiss my girlfriend, " Alex tried. Kitty didn't budge.   
"Nope! I stand by what I said. It's gross, " she persisted. By now, our parents were calling to us to follow them. The moment was gone. Kitty started walking backwards.   
"You're gonna hit something, Cat! Stop!" I told her. She shook her head.   
"I got's to keep my eyes on you two! I don't want any incest between you guys!" she explained.   
"WE'RE NOT RELATED!!" Alex and I shouted at her. Just then, she backed into a tree. Laughing, I told her that I had informed her thusly. She scowled, turned around, and ran after the adults. Alex and I sighed in relief that she had finally left us alone. Alex grabbed my hand, and I responded by holing his.   
We had walked for some time until we had reached a tall building. It had a sign that said 'Wonderland Hotel'. I had been told that Alex and his mother owned the place as a safe haven for us Wonderers in the event of a crisis. It was a crisis alright.   
"It's better than it looks. I promise, "Alex assured me as we came closer to the old building. I wasn't so sure about that, though. Seeing my discomfort, he continued, "Some of the others are already here. We've been waiting for everyone. Well, Mom's been waiting for everyone. I've just been waiting for you. " He planted a soft kiss on my temple, easing some of my stress. We entered the dilapidated hotel and saw almost everyone.   
There was Whitney Rabbit in her usual red tea coat over a white blouse. Her ears were down and she kept checking her large clock, as if she were waiting for someone. She was taping her white flats against the carpeted floor. Her black tights must've been too small, because she kept reaching under poof-y red skirt to adjust them. Her father sat to her right, his glasses riding low on his nose. He, just like his daughter, was constantly checking his over-sized clock. His yellow button down shirt was wrinkled and his red trench coat was frayed at the edges. His white boots tapped the floor. His dark purple bow tie hung loosely round his neck. His usually soft and fluffy white hair was matted and messy.   
Next to them was Caterpillar. He smoked a pipe and mumbled to himself whilst picking something out of his golden loafers. His arms seemed to have minds of their owns, as usual. Blue hair ruffled, one of his hands tried to fix it. To his right, sitting on the arm of the couch, was Butterfly Pillar. I knew Kitty hated her, even though she never voiced these thoughts. She wore her usual dress. The revealing outfit sported a small shawl. With most of her chest exposed, she always complained about being cold, but never wore anymore clothing. Four of her six arms were folded across her body. The last two arms were twirling her hair as she checked her nails. Her legs were crossed, top leg bouncing up and down, which caused her golden slippers to shimmer in the light.   
Standing in the corner were two people I didn't expect to see. The Queen of Hearts and her son, Quincy Hearts, were pacing back and forth. The Queen still wore her formal dress and grimaced at everything. Red hair a mess of curls, her crown sat off kilter on her head. It was strange to see her in this state, though she didn't look nearly as bad as everyone else. I then looked at Quincy and glared. I hated that boy ever since he broke Kitty's heart. They had dated for over a year, in secret mind you. Cheshire would have had a fit if he had known. The Queen had forbade Quincy from leaving their palace when she had been informed by one of her knaves of the hidden relationship. Just a week after that on Quincy's 16th birthday, he had told Kitty that him dating her was just an act of rebellion against his mother. He told that he felt nothing for her and never had. She cried for months, never leaving her room.   
I saw him stare at her now, eyes longing. He watched her greet everyone, save for him or his mother. His black pants made his skin seem paler than usual. His white shirt mended perfectly with his white ascot. He had removed his red jacket with gold flower print and placed it on a nearby chair. His matching vest was unbuttoned, so were the top buttons of his shirt. I was surprised to see him in such a disheveled state. His mother made sure that they both looked as if they were holding royal court at the very minute. He continued to stare at Kitty, who just ignored him.   
"Why is he here, Alex?" I asked the blonde at my right. He looked at the two in the corner. He sighed, knowing of my hatred of the red headed boy.   
"He and his mother are not behind the war. They were in danger, and this hotel is for all Wonderers in peril. I didn't want him or the Queen here, but Mother insisted, " he explained. I huffed in disdain. Looking over to Kitty, I noticed that she was watching him, too. He was speaking with his mother, not seeing the poor girl. She sighed and looked away before he saw her.   
"Alright, everyone! We have just enough room for all of you. Caterpillar, you and Butterfly shall live in Room 2a. Whitney, you and your father will be in Room 3a. Hearts, you two will live in Room 1b. Cheshire and Hattress, you will have to live in a separate room from Kitty and Maddison. There is only enough room in each room for two people at most. Is that alright?" Alice said. Cheshire nodded. "That's great! Well, you and Hattress are in Room 2b, while you're girls are in Room 2c. They are right next door to you guys. Here are the keys, " she said, handing out the keys to the rooms.   
Everyone dispersed and headed to their own rooms. Kitty and I headed up the stairs, followed by Mom, Cheshire, The Queen, and Quincy. We unlocked the door and opened it. It was small and dirty, but it was more than we needed. It was going to be a big shift, no doubt. I took the left side of the room while Kitty took the right. There were two beds. We immediately started to make this tiny room home. I set up my books in the empty bookshelf. Kitty helped me set up my tea set on my bedside table. I put my father's coat on the coat rack near the door. Kitty splayed out on her bed and mumbled profanity into her pillow.   
"I know; I don't want to be here, either, but we have no choice, Big Sister," I stated quietly.   
"Liar," I heard her mumble. I turned my head towards her.   
"What?" I asked her. She sighed and sat up on the bed. She looked at me, tired and sad.   
"You're a liar. You want to be here. You can spend all day with your boyfriend, while I'm stuck having to deal with my ex. You have a reason to be here; I don't," she said. I sighed.   
"Yeah, I don't mind being here. Seeing Alex again makes me so happy, but that doesn't mean I want to be here. I want to be in Wonderland, practicing my magic and having tea parties. I know, you want to be back in Wonderland, fading in and out of existence and catching mice, but that can't happen with a war raging. You know that," I said despairingly. She sighed again and face-planted into the pillow. That night, while I slept, I dreamed of magic and whimsy, beauty and light. Before I had awoken, I had began to dream of logic and fright, homeliness and darkness.   
When I woke up, I checked the clock. It was three in the morning. Usually, I would've gotten up and started the day, but now I was tired and just tried to sleep more.   
Kitty's P.O.V.   
It was raining. Black umbrellas. Black dresses. Black shoes. Black messes. We all waited by the forest for the caskets to pass by. I heard people sobbing and others gasp 'oh my'. I looked over to my father on my right. His face was stricken, and his presence caused great fright. I looked over to Maddi, my best friend. We promised to be there till the end. Her mother stood to her left. I just watched her as she wept. Behind them stood the girl I couldn't stand, but today we all mourn, hand in hand. Her father stood, smoking his pipe. I thought of the sorrow he must've felt on that night. Behind me stood my friend the rabbit. She was biting her nails, which was her habit. Her father wept by her side that day. I knew his feeling of dismay. Behind them stood the handsome boy in red. He knew my sorrow of a loved-one dead. His mother never let out a cry or shout. We all knew that she was put out. Across the aisle, grieved a blonde boy. In this whole thing, he was just a toy. Beside him wept his mother, never again to love another.   
I watched as the coffins came up. One by one, they were placed in front of the benches. An old man walked down the aisle after them. Then he spoke in a tone most saddening.   
"Today we all mourn the death of a beloved-one. Be it a mother, a father, a wife, a husband, a king, or a friend, we have all lost someone on this day. We are not here to mourn, though. No, we are here to celebrate the lives of those who fought, and the legacies they have left behind. I will call up the children of the deceased one by one to bestow upon them pedants of their parents. Maddison Hatter."   
Maddison walked slowly up to the old man and knelt before him. He placed an old hat upon her head, a torn coat over her shoulders, and a metal box in her hands.   
"Your father's hat, his coat, and his tea set. May these help you to remember the great man that you knew as 'Father'. Stand, Child." Maddison stood in front of the old man. He pulled her head to his, so that their foreheads touched. "Long live Wonderland," he muttered to her.   
"Long live Wonderland," she responded. He let her go and she went back to her mother. The instant her mother touched her shoulder, they both began to weep heavily.   
"Kitty Cheshire," he called me. I stepped forward and knelt before him as Maddi had. He placed a medallion round my neck, a small painting in my hand, and a pair of gloves in my other hand. "Your mother's medallion, her portrait, and her gloves. May these help you to remember the great woman that you knew as 'Mother'. Stand, Child." I stood. He pressed his forehead to mine and said, "Long live Wonderland."   
"Long live Wonderland," I spoke back. I went back to my seat. My father placed his hand on my shoulder, but I did not cry. I had cried enough that day.   
"Whitney Rabbit." Whitney went up just as I had and knelt before the man. He placed a hat on her head, a jacket round her shoulders, and a clock in her hands. "Your mother's hat, her jacket, and her clock. May these help you to remember the great woman that you knew as 'Mother'. Stand, Child." She did as she was told. He brought their heads together and whispered, "Long live Wonderland."   
"Long live Wonderland," was her response. She took her seat and wept. Her father had as well.   
"Butterfly Pillar," said the old man. She went before him and knelt. He placed a shawl over her shoulders, a necklace round her neck, and a ring on her finger. "Your mother's shawl, her amulet, and her ring. May these help you to remember the great woman that you knew as 'Mother'. Stand, Child." She did. He once again pulled the young face to his and muttered, "Long live Wonderland."   
"Long live Wonderland," she repeated. She went back to her seat, too, and smelled the shawl over her shoulders.   
"Alex Caroll." Alex went forth and knelt before the man. He placed a black tie round his neck, a satchel round his torso, and a dark blue ring on his finger. "Your father's tie, his satchel, and his ring. May these help you to remember the great man that you knew as 'Father'. Stand, Child." He did as he was told, and the old man brought their heads together, whispering, "Long live Wonderland."   
"Long live Wonderland," was his response. He went back to where he stood, next to his mother.   
"Prince Quincy Hearts," spoke the old man. Quincy stepped forward and knelt before the man as if he were proposing, one knee on the ground and the other before him. The old man placed a sword in his hands, a medallion round his neck, and a crown on his head. "Your father's sword, his crest, and his kingdom. May these help you remember the great man you knew as 'Father'. And, may you rule his kingdom as he had, with honor, integrity, and mercy. Please, stand, Your Majesty." He did, face still and stricken. He pulled their faces together and said, for all to hear," Long live Wonderland." Quincy closed his eyes.   
"Long live Wonderland," he said. He walked back to where his mother, the queen, stood crying. He hugged her as she wept and shouted. We all went back to where we had come from. My father and I to our tree. Maddison and her mother to their cave. Caterpillar and Butterfly to their flower. Whitney and her father to their hut. Alex and Alice to their house. And, the Queen and the Prince to their castle....   
I awoke crying in the middle of the night. I let out a gasp and Maddi stirred. I didn't want to bother her, but I didn't want to be alone.   
"Maddi? Maddi!" I whispered at her. She mumbled something that I couldn't distinguish. I took my pillow and chucked it at her. She woke up then.   
"What?!" she asked begrudgingly, rubbing her eyes. She looked at me and her tone immediately softened. "Kitty, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" she asked, sincerely.   
I broke down. "I dreamt of it, of that day......" I muttered through my tears. I buried my face in my hands and cried a little more. Maddison got out of bed and sat with me on my own bed. She hugged me, rubbing my back.   
"It's okay. It's okay. What happened?" she tried consolidating me. I cried some more.   
"It was the funeral. Everything. I remembered everything. It was like it as happening again. I can't go through that. Not again! I can't!" I shouted through my fits of tears. She tried to shush me, but I wasn't having it. "Everything is changing and getting worse. I don't like it here! I don't like the people here! I hate everything!" I shouted.   
"Shush! You'll wake everyone up!" Maddi whisper-shouted at me. I covered my face with the pillow and softly cried. I soon ran out of breath and passed out.   
Quincy's P.O.V.   
I was awoken by yelling and sobs. I nearly jumped out of bed at the familiar voice. "Kitty," I whispered as I whisked the blankets off of my person. I looked over to my mother, hoping that I hadn't woken her. She stirred slightly in her sleep, but did not wake. I sighed in relief and opened the window. I slipped out and closed it behind me.   
Though the thing did lock from he inside, I didn't worry about getting back in. I could pick the lock on the door and no one would know. I shimmied my way past Cheshire and Hattress's room. I definitely didn't want to wake them. That would be my death sentence.   
I made my way to the window of Kitty and Maddison's room. They had left it open for the night. Or maybe Kitty had left it open out of habit. Perhaps it was just a mistake. No matter the reasoning behind the act, my heart rushed at the thought that Kitty was still leaving the window of her bedroom open just for me. Ah, a man can dream, can he not? A man can dream.   
I opened it fully and slipped inside. I hit the floor with a regrettable thunk. Maddison swung around, ready to fight.   
"Maddi, Maddi! It's me! It's me!" I whisper-shouted at her. She squinted through the dark and turned toward the bed. She looked back at me and flung a pillow at me. "Ah, hey! What was that for?" I asked.   
"Why're you in here? Why are you even out of your room?" she asked me. I shrugged.   
"I heard crying. It sounded like Kitty. Is she alright?" I asked her. She sighed and shrugged.   
"She's been crying, but she just passed out. She should feel better in the morning. Now, can you go back to bed?" she told me. I shook my head.   
"I can't go until I know she's alright, okay? It's a habit," I explained. She begrudgingly let me stay while she tried to sleep. I sat down on the edge of the cat's bed once her sister had returned to her own. I pulled the pillow and blankets away from her face and looked at that pink-haired beauty. "Why were you crying, Miss Kitty? I'm right here. You're okay, now," I murmured as I pet her behind the ears. Slowly but surely, her breathing was deep and even, and she seemed contented in her slumber. I soon fell asleep, just as happy to be near her. Every love story is beautiful, in my eyes, but the story I shared with Kitty was my favorite.


	3. The Prince and the Cat (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry guys. I didn't realize that I had posted the same chapter twice and not the newest chapter. Haha, sorry. *sweats nervously* Please, don't kill me...

Quincy's P.O.V.   
"Hurry up and head to bed," warned the maid, "Your mother won't be happy to know that I let you go out to the courtyard again this night." I nodded and headed for the back wall. I found my bearings and started to climb back up to my balcony. It wasn't that far, and I had learned to climb pretty well from a certain cat.   
"Thank you, Holly!" I called back to the elderly woman who had cared for me. I waved, and she waved. I walked into my room and sat on the bed to take off my shoes.   
Just then, I heard the knob turn. I hastily chucked my shoes under my bed and slipped under the covers. The candles were already extinguished. I tried to calm my breath and seem asleep. The door opened, and a light shone through. I heard the sound of heels against the hardwood flooring. A hand touched my forehead.   
"But - but I just saw him downstairs!" spoke a scared voice. It was Harry, the carriage driver. The hand was removed from my face.   
"Don't speak so loudly! You might wake him!" whispered a sharp voice I knew all too well. My mother walked back to the door. "There is no way for him to have made it up here from the courtyard as quickly as we came up the stairs! Not unless he climbed up to the balcony, but my boy is not one for such barbaric sport! He is a gentleman! He has been in bed since supper ended! Don't attempt to incriminate my son once more, or else I will have your head!" She shouted that last part. The door closed, and the light vanished.   
"Gah!" I gasped, letting out the breath I was apparently holding in. "Well, that was bloody close," I whispered to myself as I got out of bed. "If I had been a second late, I would have been decapitated." I went into my closet to grab my clothes. I grabbed the dark robe hanging behind my coronation attire. I adorned myself in the clothing Alex had given me. They were simple, but still red. The shirt had a collar, and the trousers were short. Once these were on, I put on the dark robe. Lifting the hood, I walked out of the walk-in closet and headed back to the window. Leaving all the jewelry I had worn throughout the day on my dresser, I remembered to lock the door.   
"Don't want anyone coming in here and thinking I have been taken, now do I?" I chuckled to myself. Once again, I neared the window. I stopped a few inches short and contemplated what I was doing. "Is it really the best idea to risk my life to see her? I mean, if I am found, her father will eviscerate me, but that isn't as likely as it may sound. I cannot see her during the day, because Mother will not let me be seen with anyone outside the palace. Do I really need to see her?" I asked myself. I paused. "Yes, yes, I do!" I decided.   
I climbed out the window and down the wall. I hid behind the bushes of red roses and the trees of red apples. I made my way to the stables and payed the stable-boy for his silence with a thick loaf of bread. He let me pass and promised to keep this secret as long as the others. To his grave.   
I mounted my horse, and we started for the gate. Surprisingly, we made it out without being seen rather quickly and without having to bribe anyone with food. We rode through the forest. I had learned not to go on the main road at night. Not unless you wanted to be seen. We rode for a while. Finally, we made it to the tree. I hid Ren, my horse, behind the well and headed for the left side of the tall tree.   
"Where are ya? Where are ya?" I let my language slip a bit as I mumbled to myself. I spotted the ledge and began yet another climb. I reached a window and climbed in. The room was dark. It was also silent. I felt my way over to the bed. Once I felt the edge of the bed, a vice-like grip latched onto my wrist. It pulled me down into the pillow-like bed.   
"Ho My Gaahh! You scared me! Why did you do that?" I asked the snickering figure pinning me down. An angelic giggle came from the person holding me in my place. Soft lips were placed on my cheek.   
"'Cause it's fun to see you scared," she replied. I laughed as the girl kissed my other cheek. "Missed you," she mused. I chuckled.   
"Why? I saw you last night," I responded. She hummed as she hugged me close.   
"Still. It sucks not being able to be with you in public. During the day. Wouldn't you like that, too?" she asked. I pet her behind the ears. She purred softly.   
"I would, but you know how much your dad hates my mum and vice versa. We have to wait, okay?" I asked her. A simple hum of acknowledgement was her reply.   
"Our story is like that of 'Romeo and Juliet'," she said. I raised an eyebrow.   
"Who and who?" I asked. I had never heard of that fairy tale.   
"It's a book. One of Maddison's favorites actually. She read it to me one afternoon. It's quite interesting actually," she told me.   
"Well then. What was it about?" I asked. She huddled closer to me as a breeze chilled the room.   
"Well, a short version is a better choice now. It's a pretty long story," she told me. I hummed and nodded. She continued, "Well, there are these two young people, Romeo and Juliet. They fall into a deep love. They want to be together, but their parents hated each other. They loved each other so much that in the end they died together, because they could never be together alive," she explained.   
"Well, let's not let it get that far. Okay?" I told her. She nodded and hummed her response. "You know I love you, right?" I asked her.   
"Yes. And, you know I love you, too, right?" she asked in return.   
"Yes," was my simple answer. Before I knew what hit me, the sun was shining through the open window and I had to leave.   
Kitty's P.O.V.   
I woke up warm and comfy, which was weird. Even weirder was the fact that I slept at all. And weirder still, there was someone's arms around my waist, holding me tight. I craned my neck to see who it was. The second I saw the red curls atop a pale face, I jumped straight out of bed.   
"Hm? Five more minutes...." Quincy mumbled, still basically asleep. I grabbed a fist-full of the red mound of curls and yanked him out of the bed. Waking up, he winced. He rubbed his head and his butt. "What was that for?" he asked, begrudgingly.   
"WHY WERE YOU IN MY BED????!!!!!" I screamed, waking Maddison. She peered at me over the blankets, mumbled something about me shutting up, and encased herself within her blankets once more. She wasn't a morning person.   
"I heard you crying last night, so I came to check on you. I must have fallen asleep," he said, standing.   
"That still doesn't explain why you were IN MY BED!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. He furrowed his eyebrows. Not in an angry way, but more in a 'I don't have enough caffeine in my system to understand you, right now' way. He shrugged.   
"I suppose it's still a habit of mine to hold you," he guessed. I stopped. I didn't move. Didn't breathe. Didn't think. Everything slowed and stilled. The next thing I knew, my hand stung and Quincy was holding his red cheek. I must have slapped him. My eyes stung, and I felt a tear wet my cheek.   
"Get out," I said as calmly as I could manage. Quincy looked up and at me. He removed his hand from his cheek. He stood as tall as he could.   
"Why did you slap me?" he asked.   
"Get out," I repeated.   
"Why did you slap me!?"   
"Because you lost the right to touch me like that! You have lost every right to be near me! You took my heart and smashed it! But, then again, how can I blame you? You are the Queen's son, after all! If anyone were to destroy another, it would be the woman who lives off taking other's hearts and her son!" I shouted.   
"I may be my mother's son, but I am my father's as well! You know that I never wanted to hurt you!" he shouted.   
"Then, why did you?!" I rebuked.   
"My mother forced me!" I scoffed.   
"And, why do I not believe you?" I asked, sarcasm thick in my tone. Quincy threw his hands up.   
"Because you are stubborn! Because you are close-minded! Because you don't want to believe me! Because you are too forthright to admit that you are wrong for blaming me!" he shouted.   
"Yes, I am stubborn, but I don't believe you, because you are lying! You are trying to save your own ass!" I shouted back louder.   
"Why?! What do I have if you hate me?! I'm not happy! I'm miserable! Why in all of Wonderland would I want to throw away something I love so dearly?!"   
"Because you can have anything else you want without me! We both know your mother would never had let you take the crown if she knew of what we were! We both know that you would never give up your birthright for anything, including a relationship! You are too caught up in being king that you would do anything, hurt anyone, blame everyone, just to keep that right!" Quincy waved his hands, using them to talk.   
"I don't want any of that if you are not by my side! I don't want to be king! To rule a kingdom! To have wealth and riches! I don't want any of that if I don't have you to share it with! Why can't you understand that?! I love you, Kitty!" he shouted. He was heaving. I don't think he breathed the entire time we were speaking.   
*click*   
"What's going on? I heard scream-" Alex stopped mid-sentence, while walking into the room. He looked at me. My eyes were red, hands balled into fists, breathing heavily. He looked at Quincy. Quincy was boiling, face red, heaving breath in and out. He let go of the door handle and walked over to Quincy and I. The next thing I knew, Quincy was against the wall, and Alex was holding him there.   
"Alex! Stop!" Maddi shouted, finally getting out of bed. She reached for Alex's hands and tried to pry them from Quincy's neck.   
"Why can't you just leave her alone?! You broke her heart, and now you're trying to pick up the pieces! She's like my sister! You hurt her; I hurt you!" Alex shouted. It was still fairly early in the morning. All the adults were possibly still asleep. Well, not anymore, that is.......  
"Alex! Let him go!" Maddi shouted, again. I just stood there, not doing anything for a while. Then, my brain worked again. My heart started to beat again. I could feel air rushing in and out of my lungs. I could feel my feet against the carpeted floor. I could see Alex choking Quincy. Though every fiber of my being was telling me not to move, I reached my hand out to Alex.   
"Alex, stop," I said as I pulled him away from the gasping red-head. He stumbled back as Quincy fell to the floor, gasping and coughing. I knelt down and grabbed his face. "C'mon, stand up. It'll help you breathe." I pulled Quincy to his feet.   
"Thanks," was all he managed to wheeze out. I checked his neck. It was red and bruised. I pressed a finger to it. "Ah!" Quincy winced at the pressure.   
"Nothing is broken. You should be fine. Come, let's get you some water."   
"Kit, what are you doing?" Alex asked. Maddi was in front of him, blocking him from Quincy.   
"When I come back, I want you gone. If you're going to be a monster, you are not allowed in this room," I said, not looking at the blonde boy.   
"Kit," Maddi whispered as I lead Quincy out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. When we got into the depressing excuse for a kitchenette, I sat Quincy down on one of the bar stools. I got a clean cup out of the cupboard and filled it halfway with water. I handed it to him, and he took it. He downed it pretty quickly.   
"Thanks, Kitty," he said. I took the glass and put in the sink.   
"No problem. Just so you know, I didn't stop him because I care about you. Every part of me wanted to let Alex choke you till you fainted. The only reason I stopped that from happening is because that wasn't Alex. He's not like that. He may need to learn to control himself sometimes, but he isn't a monster. I didn't want to make him one. Got it?" I explained. Quincy nodded slowly.   
"Yeah, I know. He's still my mate. He just wants to protect a girl he cares about. Like he said, you're like his sister. And, I'm the ass-wad that made you cry. I would have done the same if I was in his position. I get it," he explained back. I hummed. He stood, swaying a little. He must've still been dizzy from the lack of oxygen. He made his way over to me and supported himself on the island. He placed his hand on my cheek. I brushed it off. He looked down. "Sorry. Forgot. May I?" he asked. I wasn't sure what he was asking for. He replaced his hand to my cheek.   
"What are you doing? Stop touching m-!" I couldn't finish my sentence. I mean, who can finish their thought when they're kissed.   
"Just wanted to do that one last time, so I can remember it......." he said. I just looked at him, not believing how fast my heart was beating.   
"Uhm.......... Well, since you are feeling better, I'm gonna go. ~Bye~!" I said, wiggling my fingers in a wave goodbye. I started to make my escape, but a vice-like grip grasped my wrist, pulling me back. I stumbled back, head down. I just kept my eyes on the floor.   
"Kit, look at me.......... Please?" I kept my eyes on the floor. "Fine," was all that was said by the royal boy with the red hair. He placed a finger under my chin, lifting my face up and trying to get me to look him in the eye. Though my face was up, my eyes still were locked on that one spot on the tiled floor. He sighed. "Can you not look at me for a brief moment?" he asked.   
"Looking someone in the eye means you respect that person. Why would I look you in the eye if I don't respect you, hm?" was my response. Quincy chuckled. He moved his finger from under my chin and proceeded to grab my face. This time I looked him in the eye. He red eyes threatened to incinerate me. Pulling my face back into his, he captured my lips once again. I didn't fight it, and I let those blood-red lips make me remember.   
"Mmn, Kitty," Quincy moaned into the kiss. He grabbed a fist-full of my pink and purple hair, pulling slightly.   
"Quincy," I gasped against his mouth, giving in completely. He seemed to have regained his strength, because he pushed me against the table, full-force. I was wearing sleeping shorts because it was a warm night. His sleep pants were wrinkled and loose, probably borrowed from Alex. He sat me on top of the old wood table. He took his place in the V of my legs. He wasn't turned on enough for that position to cause trouble just yet, but he was getting there.   
"I love you," he said, parting lips just long enough to nip at my neck. I moaned against my will. He pushed me back farther onto the oak table. He climbed on top of me. The wood itself groaned and whined at the weight. Bodies too close for comfort, I tried to think of something--anything!-- to slow down or stop the situation. I felt his hips rotate against my own. I shivered, remembering his 16th birthday all too well. I wanted to stop, but some small part of me, a part of me I had wished was dead, never wanted to stop. That Kitty wanted kiss Quincy. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to be his, and him hers. My body reacted before my brain caught up. I grabbed his hair and tugged, slightly too sharp nails dragging across his scalp.   
"Kit, please............... Be mine," he mumbled into my mouth. I bent my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard steps in the distance.   
'Crap! Someone's coming!' I thought. I pushed Quincy away from me, with some definite difficulty. He grabbed my thigh, trying to hold on. I managed to get off the table. Quincy followed suit. After a few minutes, I realized it was just Alice checking on her birds. "Holy mother of......Wonderland! I thought my dad was coming," I whispered to no one in particular. I left the room and headed for the forrest.   
Quincy's P.O.V.   
Kitty left the room. I stood there, like an idiot, still not registering what had happened. What had happened?!   
"We kissed. Then, we kissed more. And then, more still. Then, she left without a word..... What the Hell?!" I said to myself. I fixed my hair and headed back to my mother and my room. Everything was fuzzy, but then again, Kitty had that sort of affect on me.   
Maddison's P.O.V.   
"Alex, what is wrong with you?" I asked the angry blonde boy beside me.   
"Sorry," was all I got out of him.   
"I'm gonna need a better explanation than 'sorry'!"   
"It was a stupid thing to do, alright?! But he deserved it! He is such a fucker!"   
"Although I agree with you on that one, I still don't agree with you choking him out! What the fuck?!"   
"Look," he said, taking my hands in his, "Kit is like my sister. Ever since we started dating, I have viewed her as someone to protect. Just like I view you. I-" I cut him off.   
"Wait, wait. You view her as 'someone to protect'? Why?! She can kick your ass without so much as a single punch! She can 'protect' herself!"   
"I know that! It's just more of a brotherly feeling-"   
"'A brotherly feeling'?! Ugh! Now, we do sound related! Also, why do you view me as someone to protect, too? Am I just your damsel in distress? In need of saving? I am a big girl, Alex! I don't need you to save me or my sister!"   
"That's not what I was saying! I was just saying that even though Kitty is not my sister, I still see her that way! I mean, she's not your sister either, so you must know what I mean, right?" I stopped, mouth agape. He seemed to have realized what he had just said. "Maddi, you know what I mean. I didn't mean it in that way."   
"No, no, I know what you meant. She's not my sister, so what do I know about keeping her safe and sane? What do I know about the girl who I have lived with for over half a decade? What do I know about how to properly deal with the ex that broke her heart? What the fuck do I know?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Alex drew back a little. He always flinched when I got really mad. "Ugh, just get out!"   
"Mads, c'mon...." he tried.   
"Get out! If you are going to say things like that, then I want you out of this room!" I chucked a pillow at him. He didn't move. "GET OUT!!" I pushed him towards the open door. He turned back towards me.   
"Maddison, please, I'm sorry. I know, I shouldn't have said that."   
"But you did! I'm starting to think that Kitty was right: we should have just stayed in Wonderland," I said as I slammed the door in his face. "I can't believe this," I whimpered to myself as tears began to stain my face. I huddled up next to the door and sobbed for the first time in a long time.   
Alex's P.O.V.   
"Shit! Fuck! Crap! Balls! Son of a bitch! Why did you say that, dumb-ass?! You know you can't say that! Ah, fuck!" I slid down the wall. Curling up on the floor, I let a few tears slip out. What would I do if we broke up? How would I survive?! I can't live without her kisses and sweet words! Fuck me! I knew who I was this morning, but I have changed a few times since then....


	4. Being Normal (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddi and Kitty need to work on not lying, or else their noses will begin to grow! (Leave a kudos if you get both the references)

Kitty's P.O.V.   
"Alright, Girls and Quincy," Alex said, as we all sat down, "You all are starting school in a week, and we have a lot to cover! So, shall we get started?" A groan of sleep-deprived teenagers was all he got. It was literally the crack of dawn! The Sun was still a bit a ways away from rising. Alex was a serious early-bird, more so than me, and that was saying something! "Okay, I took it upon myself to write up backgrounds for all of you. We can't very well be telling everyone about Wonderland, now can we?" he said with a chuckle. He handed out papers to each of us. I looked at my paper.   
"Kitty.... Charleston? Stay-at-home dad. Home-schooled by now step-mother since age five. Mother in Marines. Died when Kitty was ten...." I closed my mouth. I didn't like this story.   
"Maddison Hartfeld? Mother is a Chemist. Home-schooled Maddi alongside Kitty Charleston since age five. Father was an Alchemist. Died during a home invasion. Widowed mother married Chester Charleston when Maddi was eleven," Maddi read her 'life' aloud. Her faced was dark after that.   
"Whitney Robertson? Father is a naturalist. Mother was a biologist. Died in lab accident when Whitney was ten. Father never remarried," Whitney read hers, tears forming in the corners of her dark eyes.   
"Beatrice Pillar? What kind of name is 'Beatrice'? Anyway. Father is an Entomologist. Mother was a beekeeper. Died in freak accident. Father never remarried," Butterfly's tone changed from sarcastic to sad in a matter of words.   
"Quincy Harts? Mother is from a rich family. Lost everything when father, then a CEO of a Fortune Five Hundred Company in England, was assassinated during employee strikes. Left mother to care for son alone," Quincy was the last to read his 'life story'. We all bowed our heads in sorrow at remembering our late parents. Alex seemed uncomfortable. He sighed, reached into his pockets, and pulled out a piece of crumpled paper. Smoothing it out in his hands, he began to read it.   
"Alexander Mason Carroll. Mother owns an Inn near the forest. Father was in the army. K.I.A. Mother showed signs of depression. Never fully recovered from the death of her husband. Never remarried," he finished, slowly. I guess he had to lie, too. "Nothing is sacred here. Everyone will know your past. Some may even try to use it against you. They may try to hurt you, but you won't be alone. You have back-up. Our parents fought together, and so will we," he stated, lifting his face. Tears were freely streaming down his face, but his voice never wavered. Maddi was next to him in an instant. She held onto him tightly, as if she was afraid he may disappear. I joined her in the hug. Quincy came forward, placing his hand on my waist and the other on Alex's shoulder. Whitney stepped forward, pulling Butterfly along behind her. We all hugged for what seemed like hours. After that, we continued with the 'class' on being 'normal'.   
TIME SKIP: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL   
I woke up at about dawn. School didn't start until eight o'clock, but I had no control over my internal clock. I slipped out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and headed for the kitchen. I was going to make everyone breakfast. Cooking calmed me, and food is good, so what was the harm? I swung into the kitchen singing a song I had just learned from Alex. (Love Song by Sara Bareilles)   
"Head under water, and you tell me to breathe easy for a while. But breathing gets harder, even I know that~" I was cut off.   
"Made room for me, but it's too soon to see if I'm happy in your hands. I'm unusually hard to hold onto~" sung a voice as thick and sweet as honey. I looked up to see Quincy sipping a cup of coffee. I smirked. I didn't mind singing with him. He was actually a pretty good singer.   
"Blank stares at blank pages. No easy way to say this. You mean well, but you make this hard on me~" I sang. We joined into a melody for the next part.   
"I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this. If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay. If all you have is leaving, I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song, today!" He sat the cup down and slid over to me in his fuzzy socks. He grabbed my hand and spun me around before grabbing my waist. I knew we were going to waltz. He started singing again.   
"I learned the hard way that they all say things you wanna hear. And my heavy heart sinks deep down under~" He chimed in there.   
"You and your twisted words, your help just hurts! You are not who I thought you were! Hello to high and dry~" I continued. He spun me around and dipped me down, making my leg fling up. He slowly pulled me back up as he continued the song.   
"Convinced me to please you! Made me think that I need this, too! I'm trying to let you here me as I am!" He brought my face right up to his, and we began the chorus.   
"I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this. If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay. If all you have is leaving, I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song, today!" Our faces were too close, so I pushed away from him. I walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the eggs and bacon.   
"Promise me, you'll leave the light on to help me see daylight, my guide, gone~" he sang, slipping behind me and holding my waist. I stood up abruptly and smacked his hands away.   
"'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say~" I sang as I set the food on the counter and reached for a pan. Quincy grinned, as I saw out of the corner of my eye.   
"I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell it's make or break in this. Is that why you wanted a love song?! 'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, ya see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell it's make or break in this. If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay~" we sang, Quincy holding me a little too tightly. I sang by myself this time.   
"If your heart is nowhere in it, then I don't want it for a minute!" I set the pan on the stove and lit the gas stove. I poured a little butter onto it so it would not stick.   
"Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason~" We finished the song together.   
"To write you a love song........today~" Quincy snuggled his head into my neck, tickling my nose with his red, out-of-control curls. I elbowed him in the stomach. He groaned and pulled back in the small kitchen.   
"I'm fine with singing with you, but no touching!" I scolded sharply. No longer hunching over and holding his stomach, Quincy stood upright and barked out a laugh.   
"Oh, really? Then, what was yesterday? A friendly encounter?" he teased, pulling me back by the waist and nipping at my neck. I recoiled and stepped on his foot forcefully. His grip loosened but did not falter.   
"A lack in better judgement," I decided. He chuckled.   
"Well, you sure seemed to have enjoyed that 'lack in better judgement', as you so elegantly put it. I rather enjoyed it myself, if I dare say," he said as he kissed my neck. It wasn't a bad feeling, but I knew I should not have enjoyed it as much as I had. He placed his chin on my shoulder.   
"What are you making, Love?" he mused. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and shook my shoulders in a futile attempt to rid myself of him.   
"Omelets. Our first day is today, so I thought it best everyone start it happy and with a full stomach," I said calmly. Quincy chuckled sweetly.   
"Aw, aren't you sweet! Well, on behalf of all the sleeping ones, I thank you!" he said, kissing my cheek somehow. I rubbed the kissed cheek of mine against my shoulder, as if to wipe away the peck. Quincy laughed some more.   
"Think you can wipe away a kiss, do you? Hm! It's not that easy, Love," he said, finally letting me go. He patted my hips and grabbed some plates out of the dishwasher. He began setting them out on the table. "In case you're wondering, I'm setting the table. Can't very well eat a proper meal without a proper dining set, now can we?" he said, laughing a little more. Why was he laughing so much? "I feel like we're married. Don't you? I mean, I'm setting the table as you cook. Feels like we're getting ready to wake the kids and take them to school. Don't you think? It's just funny!" he said, seemingly answering my question. How did he know what I was thinking? Was he reading my mind?   
"Are you reading my mind?" I thought aloud and immediately regretted it. "Ah, I mean--"   
"No," he said, laughing again," just....thinking out loud." He went back to his task as I did to mine. After a few minutes, a bleary-eyed Whitney Rabbit hopped down the stairs. Rubbing her eyes, she scowled at Quincy and I.   
"Can you two be a bit quieter? It's really early, and I didn't get much sleep last night. You guys are being really noisy. Please, sssshhhhh," she whined like a baby. Both Quincy and I chuckled at her childish, sleepy behavior. I turned the stove on low and went over to her. Hugging her head to my chest, I hummed.   
"Sorry, Whit. We'll be quieter," I mused. Whitney wrapped her arms around my waist and hung there. She was wearing plain red sleep shorts and an over-sized white long-sleeved shirt. She groaned and sagged a bit in my arms. "I think she fell asleep," I said, giggling a little. Quincy snorted out a laugh. He stopped setting the table, put down the plates and forks onto the table, and came over to Whitney and I. He pulled her away from me and slung her over his shoulder.   
"I'll take her back to bed," he said, kissing my forehead. He huffed and started down the hall to the Rabbits' room. I just stood there, watching them go down the hall. I smiled and held my elbows with the opposite hand. After a moment, I shook myself back to reality. We did feel like an old married couple. How he was able to melt my anger with his stupid antics amazed me.   
I went back to the stove and turned the heat up. I checked the clock. 5:30 am. Two and a half hours till school started. I slowly cooked the food. Once it turned six o' clock, a small stream of Wonderers came into the kitchen, following the smell of food. Soon--and by soon, I mean seven-thirty--everyone was up and fed. I was ready for school before anyone else. We left around 7:45 am. We had a short walk to the school, so it was fine. We split up to our respective classes. Quincy and I, sadly, had the same first and last hour, according to our class schedules.   
"The science wing is over there, by the redwood trees," Alex directed us. Quincy and I headed to room F-201 on the first floor of the two-story building.   
"Okay, see you guys at lunch." I chimed, waving at and shooing the over-bearing blonde boy away. Sighing, Quincy and I headed over to the classroom door. The bell rang rang just as we entered the room.   
"Oh, here are our new students!" shouted the teacher merrily. He was a jolly-looking older man with jowls. "Would you like to talk about yourselves before taking your seats?" he asked.   
"Not really, no," I answered. The class snickered. The teacher's face wasn't as Santa-like as it had been a moment ago.   
"Well, please, introduce yourselves briefly or else you will stand up here for the entire class," he stated. I looked at him. He no longer smiled.   
"Wow. You went from 'Ho ho ho. Merry Christmas.' to 'I'll cut you, Bitch.' like that," I said as I snapped my fingers. The class giggled. The teacher crossed his arms.   
"Kitty, just behave," Quincy whispered into my ear, grasping my wrist.   
"Alright, alright. Let go of me," I said, shaking off his hand and turning to the class. "Hi! My name is Kitty Che--Charleston. I like climbing trees, camping, and cats. My favorite colors are pink and purple, as you may tell from my hair," I said, running my hands through the pink and purple mess. Some of the guys in the class started whispering to each other, as well as the girls. I just kept talking. "And, I will tell you now; we will not be friends," I let my face fall flat, no emotion. The class just sat there. The teacher seemed surprised. Quincy chuckled.   
"Well, at least she was honest," said the older man, rubbing his hands together, "And, you, young man?" He gestured to Quincy. The boy cleared his throat, straightened his jacket, and faced the mass of students.   
"Hello, everyone!" he stated, oh-so and way-too cheerily. Many of the girls gasped, and some even mumbled things like 'He's got an accent!' and 'Oh, thank God, he's British!'. Quincy chuckled and looked at the floor shyly. I rolled my eyes. He continued, saying, "My name is Quincy Harts. I like to read, debate, and climb trees as well." Some of the girls bit their lips. 'Why?', you may ask. I don't f-ing know. "My favorite color is red. And, just like Kitty, you could probably guess that by glancing at my hair," he said, chuckling a bit. "Unlike my friend here," he gestured to me, "I am more than open to making new friends!" I rolled my eyes again.   
"Alright, Miss Charleston, please have a seat next to Mr. Gregory over there," said the teacher, pointing to a boy with slightly too-long, dark brown hair in a purple flannel. I walked over and sat down.   
"Hi, there," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. I looked at him, groaned, and looked at Quincy. He just laughed at my misery.   
"Alrighty then! And, you, young man? What say you?" he asked Quincy to his left. Quincy smiled and faced the man, obviously pleased with having the attention on him.   
"What do you mean? Do I get to choose where to sit?" he asked the teacher. The man nodded. "Really? Wow. Okay, may I sit next to Kitty? To make sure she doesn't bite anyone?" he asked, mildly. The teacher laughed a bit, then turned to me.   
"Oh, no, he's serious. I may bite someone. Preferably this abomination, here," I said, pointing to 'Mr. Gregory'. The boy stopped giving me the googly-eyes. The teacher laughed some more.   
"Mr. Gregory, please, go sit next to Miss Jeffery," the teacher instructed. The boy next to me picked up his belongings and moved over next to a girl with short blonde hair. Quincy sat down next to me. A few girls near us waved at him. Quincy waved back, and the girls giggled.   
After what seemed like a life-time, the class ended. We were given a large packet to work on and finish that night as well as three chapters of reading material to go over for homework. I had started the packet the second I received it, opting to pop in my earphones and turning on my music rather than listen to the teacher explain everything. The first half-hour was supposed to be class work, where everyone in the class worked together to work on it. The second half-hour was dedicated to independent studying, meaning homework time. I finished the packet in the first half and the reading in the second half. Quincy only finished half of the packet.   
"How do you do that?" he asked as we left the classroom. I looked at him.   
"What do you mean?" I asked back, not yet understanding what he was talking about.   
"Work so fast! How do you do it?" he asked, again. I scoffed.   
"I work best alone. I just did what I do," I told him. He chuckled and ruffled my hair a bit.   
"I know, you hate it when anyone touches your hair, but that's why I do it!" he laughed his contagious laugh. I couldn't help smile back at him. We just walked together for a bit, me grinning and him laughing. Then, after a minute or so, we heard a voice call for Quincy. We both turned around to face the voice.   
"Yes?" he asked as a few girls walked up to him. He flashed a smile, and the girls swooned and blushed.   
"Hi, my name is Brittney. Everyone just calls me me Brit, though. This is Clarissa, but everyone just calls her Clari. And, this is Magdelina, but just call her Lina," she said, gesturing to herself and her friends.   
"Well, hello there, Brittney, Clarissa, and Magdelina. How are you today?" he asked, being conversational. I rolled my eyes.   
"Hi, Thing One, Two, and Three. How ya doin'? I asked, plastering a fake smile across my face. "Actually, you're gonna have to keep that to yourselves, 'cause I gotta get a move on! A-buh-bye!" I said, genuinely happy to leave.   
"Kitty, come on. At least, try and make friends. Okay?" Quincy asked, grabbing my wrist. I groaned.   
"Why? What's the point?" I asked, trying to pull away. Quincy tugged me back and spun me to face the three girls. I groaned.   
"We were just wondering if you could help us with our Biology homework after school," the girl named Brittney said as she twirled a lock of her hair. I rolled my eyes so hard.   
"Aha, well, actually, I am quite horrible at the sciences. Kitty here is the prodigy. She is quite brilliant," Quincy said, pulling my arm a bit. I sighed. The Brittney girl seemed upset with his answer.   
"Oh, well, I guess we can figure it out by ourselves. Whatcha doing after school, though?" she persisted.   
"I will be doing homework with this lovely lady right here," Quincy said, wrapping his arm around my hip. I looked at him and leaned close.   
I whispered in his ear, quiet, but loud enough for the girls in front of us to hear, "If you want to keep that arm of yours, I would suggest you move it immediately." Quincy chuckled, squeezing my hip before moving his arm.   
"Of course, my love," he said, smiling. I groaned.   
"Don't call me that; I have told you so before," I reminded him.   
"Ah, yes. Sorry. Old habits die hard, as they say," he chimed. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. The girls in front of us seemed confused. The one named Brittney step forward slightly.   
"Quincy, " she said, getting his attention, "what class do you have next hour?"   
"Oh, um, I think it's...." he said, scratching his head. I sighed.   
"Algebra. Your next class is Algebra. Room A160. You have a schedule, y'know," I said, pulling the paper out of his back pocket. I held it for him, and he took it.   
"Ah, yes. Right. Thank you, Kitty. You know, what would I do without out you?"   
"Fail every class, " I said, turning around an walking to my next class (Trigonometry). "Bye," I spoke over my shoulder, waving my hand behind me.   
"See you at lunch, Kit!" Quincy called behind me.   
"Not if I can stop it, " whispered Brittney. I'm a cat. My hearing is impeccable.   
'You wanna dance Bimbo? Alright, we'll dance!' I thought to myself, grinning my wicked grin. I might have hated Quincy, but I loved messing with people. Pranking was my forte. If that Blonde Brit Bimbo wanted something from Quincy, I was going to give her a run for her money. I walked down the hall and turned into the janitors office.   
"Let's get down to business, " I chuckled to myself. I breathed deeply and grinned. Just like that, poof! I was a cat! A purple and pink one, unlike my father, who was a turquoise and blue Cheshire. I smiled again, and started to disappear. Once I was done, only my smile stayed, soon disappearing itself.   
I reappeared in my Trigonometry class under my teacher's desk. I jumped up onto the desk, pulling on the drawers. I stuck my head in it and grabbed the worksheet for the day in my teeth.   
"Oh, my word! What do we have here?" I heard an older woman say behind me.   
'Oh, Hell to the no!' I thought to myself. I was not getting caught by my Trig teacher, Miss Elderberry. I jumped off the desk and sprinted out of the room. I ran all the way to the grove. The grove housed small trees, since it was the boarder between the forest and the school. I climbed the tallest one, and changed back at the top.   
"To defeat the math homework, " I chuckled to myself, grabbing a pencil out of my bag. When I change, things I'm carrying or wearing stay in the other dimension until I change back into my human form. They just kind of float in the fourth dimension, waiting for me to return. It's weird but convenient.   
I stayed in the tree for most of the day, disappearing only to grab my work from each class periodically throughout the day.   
Maddy's P.O.V.   
"When in the Hell is that dumb cat?" I asked myself. We had all agreed to meet outside the front office for lunch.   
"Hello, Maddison, " Quincy chimed as he walked up to me. Seeing my expression, he added, "What is the matter?"   
"I'll tell you what's the matter! The matter is that my damned sister is nowhere to be found!" I said, more like shouted. Butterfly and Whitney walked towards Quincy and I from down the hall.   
"What's all the shouting about? We could hear you from all the way down there, "Butterfly stated, gesturing down the hall behind her.   
"Kitty's missing," Quincy told her, "I'm going to go find her." He started to walk away, but I grabbed his arm, stopping him.   
"No, no, no. I already sent Alex to do that. He should be back any minute now," I said.   
"I'm still going to go and look anyways," he said, pulling away from me and heading down the hallway. I sighed. I knew she hated it, but she had to deal with it, just like the rest of us. "I can't believe she's being so selfish!" I pouted. Whitney and Butterfly looked at me.   
"How is Kitty being selfish?" Whitney asked. I sighed again.   
"Because we all said we would eat lunch together, and she is nowhere to be found. That's how!" I said, scornfully.   
"Come on, Madd. She's Kitty. This is how she is. If she doesn't like something or someone, she never hides it. If she doesn't want to do something, you can bet your ass she won't," Butterfly commented. A group of guys passed by.   
"Heyy, Bea~" they called as they waved at her. She turned, scoffed, and turned back to me. I looked at her.   
"'Bea'?" I asked. She scowled.   
"Don't you ever call me that or I will cut you, bitch! Ugh!" she warned. I threw my hands up in surrender.   
"I wasn't calling you 'Bea'. I was asking: 'Bea?'. Ya know?" I tried. She sighed and just grimaced at the nickname.   
"It sounds awful! I can't stand this Godawful name! Ugh!" she complained. Whitney turned to her.   
"Don't worry, B. It's only for a little while, then we can go home and be us again," she told her. Butterfly visibly brightened.   
"Thanks, Bunbun," she cooed, pulling Whitney in for a tight hug. I couldn't help the 'aww' that escaped my mouth.   
'They make a cute couple,' I thought to myself. They weren't dating. It was just a nice thought. I saw Alex trudging back down the hall. "Did you find her?" I asked as he neared. He sighed.   
"Yes, I found her. She's right next to me, only she just mastered invisibility along with teleportation and mind control," he said, sounding annoyed.   
"No need to be snippy," I told him, annoyed myself. We both sighed and crossed our arms. "Where in Wonderland is she?!"   
Kitty's P.O.V.   
I woke up with a yawn. I checked the large clock on the main school building. It was 12:15 in the afternoon. Lunch had just started, and I could see students and teachers walking about, talking and eating.   
"Wow. I slept all morning. Hm," I mumbled to myself. My secret hide-out, unknown to any soul, yet. Key word there: yet.   
"So, that's where you've been hiding all this time. Huh?" I heard a familiar voice calling to me from below. Groaning, I threw down my apple.   
"Go away, Quincy! Why do you think I've been hiding?" I shouted at him. He caught the apple and smiled.   
"I'm coming up!" he shouted back. He shoved the apple into his jacket pocket and grabbed onto a branch. It might've been the tallest tree, but it was only about 20 feet tall. He was very good at climbing trees. I had taught him. He was by my side in a matter of seconds. Plopping down beside me on the wide branch, he panted.   
"I thought I told you to go away," I griped. He chuckled, putting his arm around my shoulders. I removed it immediately. He replaced it immediately after that. Even though I hated him, he was starting to grow on me again. Those red eyes. That red hair. His pale complexion. His royal and romantic sense of style. It was enough to make you swoon.   
"And, I thought I told you I am never letting you go until you are mine......" he stated ever so elegantly. My heart rushed. He made me so angered by his mere existence, and yet I constantly found myself edging towards him, as if compelled by some sort of force. Perhaps gravity is a better way to put it. Whatever it was, it was hindering my ability to keep him at arms length.   
"And, as I said before, I will never be yours. Ever," I whispered into his ear. Breath nearly out of control, I tried to fade away, even though I knew the risks. Before I disappeared, something grabbed me, willing me to stay. I tried to fight it, but it was of no use. Although I was pushing away with all my might, something was pulling me back to that tree, to that branch, to that boy, to that smile, to that love.   
"I know all of your tricks; we dated for almost a year, don't you remember? I'm not letting you get away that easily," Quincy said, as I returned completely. I solidified again and sat there in the tree, on that branch, with that boy, with that smile, with a love I once believed was true. I shook his hand away from my arm. He seemed surprised for whatever reason.   
"And, I know all of yours........" The words came out by their own will. They seemed efficient enough at shutting him up. He stopped. He released my arm. His whole body seemed to sag.   
"I had never used any sort of trick on you. I would never think of it--" he tried, but I cut him off. I had had enough of this nonsense.   
"You never used any sort of trick on me?! Okay, how about the time you made me fall in love with you? Or how about the whole 'I want to marry you; be my queen' nonsense? What about when you told me that I meant the world to you? That nothing would ever come between us! Not your mother! Not your crown! Not your kingdom! Not your inheritance! Nothing! All that garbage! Those times were not meant to trick me into doing your bidding?! You never once tried to fool me?! That I know is a lie! Even a blind man could see its faults!"   
"The only time I have ever lied to you or tried to trick you is when we broke up......... I loved you, with my whole heart! I still do! And, I will always love you so unconditionally! I am your prince, and you are my princess! The only reason that I would ever lie to you in that way is because my mother forced my hand! I never wanted to be away from you! You know this! Look me in the eye and tell me I'm lying!" Quincy shouted at me, grabbing my face to meet his. I looked into his eyes and saw the same sweet boy I had first met when I was six.   
"I believe that you loved me in some way when we were younger, but if you truly loved me.......you wouldn't have given me up so easily!" Quincy's eyes blew open; they were as wide as the sea. In one fast motion, he surged forward and kissed me. His hand was at the back of my neck, holding me steady. The other was reached forward and placed on my cheek. He kissed me, hard and hungry. At first, I fought him, writhing and wiggling and trying to free myself from him, but it was of no use. After a bit, I gave into it.   
I moved my lips along with his, failing to find a rhythm. He was so desperate, so out of it; I couldn't find a simple thing he did the same. We had kissed before, when we had dated, but those were usually soft pecks on the lips or cheeks. Once in a while, when we were alone completely, we fell victim to an urge to go further. Once, we even followed it to the end of the road, but that was one time, and it felt like ages ago. My mind wanted to forget it; I wanted to forget it, but my body wouldn't let me. It wanted to remember and to be touched like that again. I had to make sure I didn't fall slave to that yearning.   
My lower lip fell between his teeth. He bit down on it gently, pulling away slightly. When our lips reunited, he slid his tongue into my mouth. My first thought was to push him away. My second thought was to return the favor. I followed the second's advice. Sliding my tongue into his mouth seemed so foreign, so alien, but he liked it, so I was happy.   
We continued for awhile atop the tree. Ten minutes into lunch, we stopped. I couldn't bare to open my eyes and look at him. We both just breathed heavily for a minute or two. Eyes still shut, I felt his lips on my neck. His tongue flicked against my skin. He bit down on my neck. That was far enough.   
I pushed him away and opened my eyes. His hand was on my knee. "It'd be best if we stopped before things get out of hand," I said to Quincy. He sighed.   
"Yeah, yeah, we should," he stated sadly. He kept his hand on my knee. My legs felt warm under his touch. He eyed me. "I like your outfit," he complemented me. I laughed.   
"Thank you. And, you look as-as regal as ever. Didn't Alex tell you to tone it down a bit?" I said, laughing. Quincy let out a wry laugh. He nodded. I looked at his red double-breasted coat and sleek red tee underneath. It was slightly too small, so it squeezed his body a bit. "Stop wearing stuff like that," I told him. He looked at me.   
"Why?" he asked. I sighed, leaning back in the tree.   
"You look too good. Girls and guys alike are constantly staring at you. It bugs me," I said, looking up through the trees.   
"Aww, are you jealous?" he teased. I could tell he was wishing I was.   
"No, I don't get jealous. And, don't pretend that you haven't been trying to get as much people as possible to look at you in order to make me jealous. I know you," I reminded him. He laughed, brushing the hair out of his eyes.   
"Maybe," was all he said.   
[A/N: Hey All! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I just moved and haven't had Internet for the past week. It's no excuse, I know. I made this chapter longer to make up for it! I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading! Please, like and comment below. It makes my day to read all your lovely comment! <3]


	5. Lying Is the Most Fun (5)

Maddi's P.O.V. (Three weeks into the school year)   
"So, how are you and Alex? Still not talking, besides when absolutely necessary?" Kitty asked as she hung upside down from a branch of the apple tree directly behind the old hotel. I sighed, putting down the basket I had been using to collect the tree's fruit in. We were supposed to be picking apples for Alice to make pastries out of, not talking about my sad love-life.   
"Yes, but if you don't mind, I would like to not talk about Alex at the moment. Can we do that?" I asked my older sister, reaching up and picking an almost perfectly spherical apple. Kitty sighed.   
"Sadly, no, we cannot," she said, fixing her alignment. She was getting ready to climb back down. I quirked my head to the left slightly, a questioning look upon my face.   
"What do you mean? Why not?" I asked the cat. She reached for the branch under her legs and gripped it with her long, often terrifying claws. She pulled herself into a sitting position atop the thick branch. She then twisted around and swung herself forward, flinging herself from the branch of the abnormally tall apple tree. Landing on the dirt ground, she didn't stumble at all, as always.   
"I mean," she began, slowly walking over to me, "you guys have been together for a long time, and everyone thought that you two would be together forever and all." She picked one of the apples from the basket and tossed it between her hands. She continued, "But we're all just unsure what's going on with you two. We all want you to be together, but we don't know if you are anymore. It's no fun being in the dark, especially about something that has to do with your baby sister."   
I sighed, catching the apple as she began to toss it higher and higher in the air. I placed it back in the basket, which was beginning to fill. "I don't know, okay? I'm confused. I don't want to end it with him, but I can't stand the way he's been acting with the whole 'Quincy Situation', ya know?" I asked, putting air quotes around "Quincy" and "Situation". She nodded, jumping up and grabbing a big, fat apple from a higher branch that I, in my small stature, couldn't reach. I scoffed. "Showoff," I mumbled.   
Kitty smirked, saying "You know it!" with that smile. I laughed slightly. I heard a quiet patting on the ground, seemingly coming closer. Kitty's ears twitched, probably catching on to what it was before anything else could.   
"Whitney's coming," she explained. I nodded and waited for the white rabbit to appear. Seconds later, there she was, running up and smiling.   
"Kitty! Maddi! Kitty! Maddi! Kitty! Maddi! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" she squealed cheerfully, hopping up and down, pigtails bouncing.   
"What, Whitney? What, Whitney? What, Whitney?" Kitty mocked kindly. I chuckled at this. Whitney knew it was an act of affection, so she continued.   
"We're all going to the Wonderland Dance at school!" she squealed. I furrowed my brows.   
"The what what?" I asked. Kitty turned to me.   
"The dumb dance that was announced to the school on Monday. Remember?" she asked, reaching out and touching my shoulder. I shook my head. Just then, I felt a heavy daze wash over me. My eyes were open, but they began to see something different than what was in front of me. It went like this:   
"~  
"Hear me! Hear me!" shouted Ashley, as she stood on the bench in front of the fountain. "Listen here and listen well, or I shall put you under a spell! Magic and mischief are in the air! We shall party without a care! We will dance in Wonderland for the two go hand in hand! Yes, instead of our usual Halloween costume party, we are having a Wonderland themed ball! Everyone should dress up as the characters from the story, and the best dressed will win. Since we can't have prom just yet, we are going to crown the king and queen of the ball! Have fun!" she finished, not yet climbing down. I noticed her shooting a glare at Maddison. Maddison huffed and began to mumble softly.   
"Hear her as she boasts and brags, saying we best not be dressed in rags. She is one to talk. Make her as wet as a mop!" Just as Maddi finished, there was a gust of wind. It flew up and around, hitting Ashley square in the stomach. She fell backwards, into the fountain. Screaming, she splashed around until someone helped her out.   
"Maddi, Maddi, I'm proud of you writing your own spells, but you know what Alex said," I whispered in my sister's ear as I passed her. "See you at lunch, Mads! I'm off to bio!" I shouted when I got further away. She flipped me off.   
I walked leisurely to class. The bell rang just as I entered the room. "Hello, Miss Charleston. Would you care to tell the class why you are late?" asked Mr. Smith, my first period biology teacher. I stood at the front of the class and looked him in the eye as I spoke.   
"Well, quite honestly, someone told me to go to Hell." I paused as the class anticipated my snarky answer. "At first I couldn't find it, but now I am here." I said as I went to my seat. The class was in awe of my ability not to run out of sarcastic comebacks. The teacher rubbed his temples.   
"You know that's a demerit, right?" he asked the obvious question. I sat down and nodded. "That's five, which means I will see you in detention this afternoon, Miss Charleston." I nodded once more. I sat down in my seat and put my bag on the floor. ~"  
That's it. I shook my head loose from the image. That wasn't my life I just witnessed. It was Kitty's. I looked to my sister, who was now holding her head and crouching down close to the floor. Whitney was between us, fright and worry clear on her face.   
"Are you two okay? What happened? You just both kind of dazed off, and then Kitty was gripping her head. What happened?" she asked, pleading with her eyes for an answer. I looked from her to Kitty, who was still on the floor.   
"Kit, you okay? I asked. She mumbled, but nodded. I smiled a little, happy she was well enough to lie. "What was that?"   
"I don't know. I wanted to remind you. I tried to remember what happened, and my head swam. My brain feels like it just melted," she explained. I nodded. I thought and realized something.   
"I saw what you remembered. It was like I was in your body, and mine was on autopilot. I think it's your telekinetics at work," I shared. She sighed and stood.   
"Well, that's a useless skill," she stated. I asked why, and she said, "'Cause it makes it feel like someone just took my brain and cut out my cerebral cortex, played basketball with it, and then tried to glue it back on sideways." I shook at the thought.   
"Thanks for that very colorful image now in my head. That's weird. I'm kinda fuzzy now," I said. She nodded in agreement. Whitney visibly calmed.   
"Okay, I'm just glad you two aren't hurt," she said, clinging to me like a baby. I remembered what I saw, the visual image quickly fading away, but the information it had given me staying put. I scowled.   
"When will you stop being so mean to that old man? He has enough to deal with without you being snarky. And, Cheshire is gonna kill you if he finds out you're getting detention, Kit!" I warned and reprimanded. She gave me the hand wave that said "yeah, yeah, yeah". I grumbled at her.   
"I heard that," she told me. Whitney looked between us, looking at me when I spoke and at Kitty when she did the same.   
"Yeah, I know. I just didn't want Whitney to hear it," I told her. Whitney's head quirked. She seemed confused.   
"But I heard it anyways. I'm a bunny, remember?" she explained. Kitty laughed.   
"Yeah, she's got better hearing than I do. Isn't that right, my little fluff-ball?" Kitty cooed as she lifted her from the ground and swung her around onto her back.   
"Mhm. I don't think it's nice to call someone a c********** r**** c*** b*****, Maddi," she repeated. Both Kitty and I just stood with our mouths open in awe of the straight profanities that had just spewed from such an innocent mouth. Kitty busted out laughing. I whacked her on the back of her head.   
"Don't teach her those words!" I scolded. She whined, annoyed.   
"I didn't! YOU DID!" she rebuked. She was right. I tried to think of a better argument.   
"But YOU shouldn't ENCOURAGE it!" I yelled. Kitty laughed.   
"She's fourteen. I started when I was much younger," she said. I smacked her again.   
"Well, not everyone is a blasphemous demon like you!" I shouted, swiveling around and picking up the basket of apples. I huffed as I began to take them back to the house.   
"It's not nice to hit people either!" Whitney called after me. I heard some whispering, and then she added, "Butthead!" I gasped.   
"KITTY!" I shouted, turning back around. There was a quick moment when they weren't there, but then the cat and rabbit sped past me. Even though Whitney was very small in human form, she was a giant hare when she changed. Like, she was about three feet tall as a rabbit. That's BIG.   
They sped by me so quickly that I twirled and fell over, dropping the basket. I put my hands in front of me, and the apples bounced away from me. It was a small trick my dad had taught me before the first war. He said it was to keep me safe. It helped to protect me physically, by repelling apples, but not emotionally, by not repelling people. If it had a heartbeat, I couldn't repel it.   
"I swear to Madness, I'm gonna shave her head while she sleeps someday..." I mumbled to myself, sitting up. I groaned, seeing the apples everywhere, some of them bruised. I got to my feet, brushing the dirt off my skirt. I had fallen in the wet dirt of the garden. The skirt had some brown discoloration on it. It was nowhere near as bad as my white shirt. It had turned brown in large patches. Trying to dust it off would have just rubbed the stain in more, causing it to probably never come out. "Jesus fricken Christ. Kitty!" I shouted. My sister ignored the call.   
"Oh, my! Maddi, are you okay?" I heard a concerned voice ask from behind me. I turned around and saw Alex, eyes locked on me. I blushed a little at the undivided attention of the blonde boy.   
"Yeah, I'm fine. Kitty's just a jerk sometimes, ya know? Doesn't help that Whitney is following in her footsteps," I mumbled the second part. He tried not to smile.   
"Yeah, I know. Here, let me help you," he said, crouching down to pick up apples. I sighed, not wanting the help, but in fact needing it.   
"Thanks," I said, pulling my long orange locks back into a messy bun and leaning down to pick up the dropped fruit. In a few minutes, the apples were all picked up, dusted off, and placed back into the basket.   
"So, did you hear about the whole dance?" he asked me. I froze for a split second. He didn't seem to notice. I picked up the basket.   
"Uh, yeah. The one announced on Monday? Yeah. What about it?" I responded. I started towards the house. Alex ran in front of me, grabbing the basket from me. Usually, I would have fought him on that, but it was heavy. I didn't want to carry it all the way back.   
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date," he voiced. I stopped. He kept walking for a second, before spinning around to face me.   
"Um, well, the thing is: I already have a date to the dance," I lied less than easily. He seemed to darken at my words.   
"Really? Uh, who?" he asked. I thought.   
"Um, Mateos, from my third period math class. He thought.   
"Oh, yeah, I know him. Good guy. I didn't know he liked you like that."   
"Me neither. I guess he did, though," I tried to save myself.   
"Okay. Well, um, I wish you two a good time. I hope you two have fun together," he said, almost genuinely.   
"Yeah. Thanks," I responded. We made it back to the house in complete silence. I gave the apples to Alice, said my goodbyes, and ran upstairs, screaming for Kitty to follow me.   
"What's up?" she asked, already in our room and scaring the living shit out of me! She was lounging on her bed.   
"I need your help!" I shouted. I explained to her what had happened, and by the end, she was giving me her famous "are you f****** kidding me?" look. "I am not kidding! This is serious!"   
"Why would you lie like that?" she asked.   
"I don't know! I just---I wanted to make him feel bad. I don't know..." I said sadly. I slouched down on my bed, head in my hands. Kitty got up and sat next to me, placing her hand on my shoulder.   
"Alright, I'll help," she said, and I brightened. "BUT! You have to make me food for the next three weeks," she bargained.   
"Deal!" I agrees without really thinking. We shook hands.   
"Alright, right now, let's focus on your dress. It's basically sophomore prom, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Then, let's get started," she said with a smile. We hadn't done this in years. We hadn't made clothes together in what felt like forever. I was so happy I squealed and hugged her tightly. "Hohkay, can't breathe here, Mads," she said, a little strangled. I let go.   
We began.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Six Hours Later (it's Saturday night/Sunday morning)   
"Done!" I sighed, looking at my masterpieces. We had gone all in and made clothes for everyone. We made Whitney and white dress, Butterfly a green dress, Quincy a read suit, Alex a blue suit, Kitty a pink-and-purple dress, and a purple-and-green dress for me. Now, all there was left to do was ask Mateos to go along with the lie.   
We had all gotten phones the week before to stay in touch in the new world. I had Mateos's number. I texted him. I had no doubt that he would be awake at this hour.   
You: Hey, Mateos, what's up? (read at 12:58 am)   
Mateos: Nothing much Hattie. Hbu? (received at 1:00 am)   
In my third and sixth hour classes, I went by my middle name, because it was a change in pace. I saw no harm in it, and it made me feel closer to my father. So, why not?   
You: Same. I was just wondering if you could do me a favor...? (read at 1:02 am)   
Mateos: Sure thing, chili bean XP wassup? (received at 1:05 am)   
You: Haha, thanks. I was wondering if you could go with me to the Wonderland dance...? (read at 1:06 am)   
Mateos: ... (received at 1:10 am)   
Mateos: Like...as ur date...? (received at 1:10 am)   
You: No, no, no, no, no, no!! I meant as a favor!! Xo (read at 1:11 am)   
Mateos: Thats a weird favor Hat... (received at 1:11 am)   
You: Look, I lied to Alex saying that I was going with you, so I couldn't be his date.... I just don't know, but I don't want him to know I lied... Please, say you'll do it... ;...; (read at 1:12 am)   
Mateos: I dunno Hattie... (received at 1:12 am)   
You: Please. If you do, then I'll give you my lunch for the next two grading periods! (read at 1:13 am)   
Mateos: ...and do my bio hw for the next mnth?? (received at 1:14 am)   
You: Fine. DEAL!! (read at 1:15 am)   
Mateos: Deal I'm gonna go as mad hatter btw (received at 1:16 am)   
You: Awesome! I was planning to go as my mom, so we'll match!! (read at 1:16 am)   
Mateos: ??? (received at 1:17 am)   
You: Oh, I meant "Mad Hattress". Sorry. Dumb auto-correct!! XP (read at 1:17 am)   
Mateos: Oh ok lol k night hattie :) (received at 1:18 am)   
You: Nighty-night, Mat. :) (read at 1:18 am)   
If I could remember correctly from Kitty's fading memory in my brain, the dance was the coming Friday at eight till midnight! I confirmed this with Kitty, just to be sure. That night I slept a little less soundly than I would have hoped, but more so than I expected. I guess it was an even trade.   
As morning came again, I realized how faulty my plan really had been. I woke up Kitty, frantically asking her what to do!   
"Kitty! Kitty! He's gonna find out I lied! He'll think I'm the worst person in the world! What do I do?! AAAAHHHH!!" I shouted at my sister, who was still half asleep. I gripped her shoulders and shook in a futile effort to wake her up. It was already past dawn. If Kitty doesn't wake up with the Sun, she wakes up with the moon. Such behavior was no longer acceptable with our new "responsibilities", if you will. She opened her eyes halfway, glared at me, and spoke, moving my hands away from her shoulders.   
"Kissed," she stated simply.   
"What?" I asked her. She sighed, sat up, and repeated herself.   
"Kissed: K I S D," she explained slightly. I quirked my head to the side, sitting back on my heels on her bed.   
"Come again. I don't think that's how you spell it, too," I requested. She sighed again, and drew her hands down her face, pulling the loose skin around her eyes down slightly.   
"Kissed. K: keep. I: it. S: simple. D: dumba**," she stated, slowly and clearly. I was taken aback, though I'm not really sure why. This was how she was. I had lived with her for most of my life and knew her the entirety of it. I should have seen it coming.   
"I think it's KISS. Keep it simple, Stupid," I tried. She shook her head.   
"No, this is the improved version, my version," she said, lying back down and smiling to herself. I grinned as well at my sister's pride in the little anagram.   
I knew she was awake now, but she wasn't going to get out of bed for a while, since the Sun was shining through the open window directly onto her, warming her. She was a cat after all. She was going to take this chance to sunbathe.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Monday Afternoon   
Kitty's P.O.V.   
"Kit, watch this," Mason called as he attempted to climb a small tree in the grove. I had made a few new friends with the drama club and choir kids. They weren't the most popular, but neither was I. They were the weird ones, my kind of people.   
"Okay, be careful," I warned, and he nodded. He began to climb up and up and up. He made it to the top, sat down on a branch, and looked down. His face paled.   
"Um, I regret this!" he squeaked, scared. Tom, Nate, and Eugene and looked up.   
"He's stuck," Tom said.   
"Not coming down," said Nate.   
"Let's go get the dean... Again," added Eugene. The three departed, leaving me on the ground and Mason in the tree. This was the third time this week he had gotten caught in something.   
The first time, it was a banister on the second floor of the office building. He tried to squeeze through to the other side so he could jump off down to the first floor landing. He wasn't tall enough to climb over it easily, but he though he was skinny enough to go through. He was wrong. His hip got stuck, and the fire department had to come with a saw to cut the metal bares and free him.   
The second time, he thought he could avoid class by going through the air vents. Let's just say the outcome was less than perfect. By a long shot! He got stuck above the cafeteria. Luckily, no fire men or police were necessary. I just popped in there, grabbed him, and popped back out again. I had to convince him he had passed out from heat exhaustion. He went home after that and didn't come back until the next next day. That was interesting.   
This time, he was up a tree, both figuratively and physically. I sighed, rubbed my hands together, and started to climb. I was by his side within seconds. His eyes were shut tightly, and his arms hugged the tree's trunk with all his might.   
I touched his shoulder, and before he could open his eyes, we were back on the ground. He immediately fell over.   
"You good? You fell that last bit," I lied. He looked up at me.   
"What?" he asked, basically hugging the ground.   
"I went up to get you, but about halfway down you slipped and fell to the ground. You okay?" I lied again. He looked down at himself, seeming accessing his own physical well-being.   
"I fell? But...I feel fine... I feel like I just...appeared down here..." he explained. I sighed.   
"You passed out as soon as I got up there. Probably why you didn't really realize it," I tried. He looked to me, then to the ground, then back at me. He nodded.   
"Makes sense, I guess," he said, standing up again. The other boys finally came back with the dean. I explained to him what had happened (or rather what I had convinced poor Mason of). The dean nodded and patted my shoulder, thanking me for being a "good" student. Once he left, I laughed at the thought.   
"What're you laughin' at? I coulda died, y'know?" Mason pouted. I looked at him and smiled, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.   
"I know. That's why I am laughing, Mas," I said to him, laughing. He pouted some more. I heard feet pounding, the sound of someone with a heavy foot trotting over to us. It was coming from somewhere left of me, but I couldn't really place where, since Mason was whining so loudly. "Oh, shut up, ya big baby. I can't hear!" I warned him. He stopped his childish actions and began to listen, too. The others tried in vain to hear what I heard, as well. "Incoming Mad Witch. Nine o' clock," I mumbled, turning towards the sound as it neared.   
"How do you do that?" Tom asked. Nate, Eugene, and Mason nodded. I scoffed. I brushed the question off, as I had answered it for them many a time before. I squinted to see my sister but was unable to. It wasn't in fact my abnormally angry sister who ran, heavy-footed, towards the five of us. I smelled the air.   
"Here comes trouble," I mumbled to myself, realizing who it truly was. I turned my back to the approaching figure, crossing my arms. Nate, Tom, Mason, and Eugene followed suit, all turning their attention away from the intruder.   
"Well, if it ain't the emo club," Oscar said, voice accusing and annoying. I laughed. I turned back around, the boys still facing the opposite way.   
"What do you want, Grouch?" I asked the blonde. He scoffed. Swaggering over to me, he turned his back on the boys who refused to look at him and put an arm around my waist.   
"Ain't it obvious, Princess?" he asked, looking down at me. I looked up, one eyebrow raised. I swear to God I was ready to beat the living daylights out of that jerk.   
"'Ain't' isn't a word. Move your arm before I rip it off of your body. And, no, whatever you think you have so cleverly shown me is not very obvious -- not that I think you know what that word means in the end," I stated, calmly and evenly but perhaps a bit quick. He looked down at me still, seemingly a little perplexed. He scoffed.   
"Well then. What I thought was so obvious is in fact quite hard for you to see, now isn't it?" he asked, like I was stupid. I'm not stupid. I rolled my eyes.   
"Just say it already before I kick you in the nuts," I warned. He moved his arm from my waist. He stood before me, arms crossed over his chest. He was a bit taller than me, so he leaned down closer to my face. 

"I think you're hot," he said. I heard the snickering and failed attempts to stifle laughter behind me. I glanced back at the boys who were not so secretly listening to the entire interaction.   
"I will beat you with your own arms," I growled through gritted teeth. The snickering stopped and the four stood still. I looked back to Oscar. Sticking a hip out, I asked, "So? What does that have to do with me?" He seemed a little taken aback by my response. I guessed he was used to getting whatever he wanted, but I wasn't going to give him it so easily.   
"So~" he began, putting his arm back around my waist and making me cringe, "I want you to go with me to the Wonderland Ball this week." More stifled laughter. I scoffed.   
"Since I got here, you have been nothing but rude and vicious to me, and now you're asking me out?" I asked a little angry.   
"Look. You're at the lowest level here at this school. Hanging out with Tweedle Dee, Dum, Doo, and Dunce isn't helping ya. Going with me to one dance will be a huge boost. You'd finally get a boyfriend--" I stopped him there, raising my hand for him to shut up.   
"Do I look like I need a boyfriend to you?" I asked him angrily. My tail began to swing behind me. Good thing they couldn't see it, thanks to Maddy's spell.

"Every girl needs a boyfriend, hon," he said. I swear to Wonderland, I nearly slapped that boy. It took all the will in my body not to drop kick his ass.   
"I'll get back to you," I said, just wanting him to leave. He smirked, nodded, and left. The boys behind me surrounded me once the grouch had left.   
"What the fuck do you mean 'I'll get back to you'? You're not thinking about going with that douche, are you, Kit?" Mason asked me. I scoffed.   
"Oh, ye of little faith. Dost thou hath no faith in your leader?" I asked. They all stepped back.   
"She's doing the old English thing again," one whispered to the other.   
"She's got a plan brewing~" another answered.   
Maddi's P.O.V.   
"So, who ya goin' with?" Mary asked. We were laying on the roof of the supply shed at school, just out of sight from those on the ground.   
"Mateos," I answered. Mary looked at me.   
"Mateos?" she asked. I nodded. "I would have thought Alex would have asked you," she mumbled. I looked at her this time.   
"What are you talking about? He and I are not together. Why would he ask me?"   
"Well, it's just... It's the way he looks at you. It's like he's a parched tree, and you're water. He looks at you like he needs you. I guess he got too nervous to ask you." I cast my gaze down, back at the roof. I sighed.   
'Alex has been... looking at me? How? When?' I asked myself. I looked back at Mary. "When? I've never noticed. He and I have never really talked," I lied, for reasons I didn't know. She laughed.   
"All the time! Whenever he's near you, he just stares. He looks like a lost puppy. He just stares. He almost looks sad, really. But whenever you glance his way, he looks down and hides his face," she explained.   
A sense of guilt sat deep in my stomach, like I had swallowed an anvil. I felt heavy and sad. My head sank back down to the roof, bumping against it.   
'Why do I feel this way? It's not my fault he did what he did. It's not my fault he was a jerk. But then why do I feel like it's my fault he's sad?' I asked myself again. I sat back up. "I gotta go, Mary," I said quickly, sliding off the roof and stumbling a little once I hit the ground.   
"Oh, okay! See ya, Maddi!" she called after me as I began jogging to the front of the school.   
[TBC]


	6. The Witch of the Waltz (6)

Maddi's P.O.V.   
NIGHT BEFORE THE DANCE  
"What?!" I screamed at my sister. 

"You didn't let me finish!" she whined back. I shook with anger at the proposition.   
"I don't need to hear you finish! No!" I yelled back, "I forbid t!" She laughed, tossing her head. Her hair was pulled up into a knot tied by her own hair. When she tossed her head back, she smiled, and her hair fell, bouncing playfully on her shoulders and framing her pale face. She looked back at me and smirked.   
"You forbid it? Uh, since when are you my dad, telling me I can't do this or that and knowing full well that it's not gonna stop me? Since when are you the boss of me? Since when are you the big sister? Uh, news flash: that's my job. I boss you around, not vice versa! And, would you just listen?" She sounded annoyed and frustrated at my opposition to the idea.   
"What possible reason do you have for going out with Oscar? You hate him! You've told me that you want to rip his balls off and feed them to him like grapes!" I said exasperatedly.   
"Exactly!" I looked at my sister for a long moment, figurative crickets chirping, waiting for her to explain herself.   
"I still do not see your point, Kitty Charlotte Cheshire Cat." She sighed and stood up.   
'Whiteboard,' she thought. She only went in my head when she thought words weren't enough. It taxed her greatly and caused massive headaches to use that power. Cheshire said it had caused him such pain, too, when he first started dabbling in mind control. Kitty was adverse to the idea. She didn't want to be a puppet-master.   
"...........................fine," I said aloud and went to my bed, pulling out the large whiteboard I stored beneath it. I snapped my fingers, and three markers appeared in my hand: one red, one green, one blue.   
'Hover,' she thought, and I raised my hand slowly. The board hovered in the air, bobbing up and down slowly. She took the markers and pulled the board to face my bed. I sat on the bed and watched her work. She drew and scribbled and erased until there was a mess on the board. She capped the pens and looked at me with a slight huff of pride. I looked at the board for a while.   
"What am I looking at?" I asked. She groaned and exaggerated her disappointment. She grabbed me by the shoulders and gripped hard. I felt the pressure and a twinge of pain, before my brain heated up and exploded. Or at least, that's what it felt like. Kitty let go after a few seconds and fell to the floor. She sat there, but then lied down on her back, breathing deeply.   
"That's what I mean..." she said, breathing her words. I held my head and winced, feeling a like someone had put a needle straight through my brain but only for a second.   
"Oh...okay. That...makes sense. Do you really...think...it'll work?" I asked, still a little dizzy from the connection.   
"Pretty sure," she breathed. And so that put an end to our little argument. 

Quincy's P.O.V. 

MORNING OF THE DANCE

"Mother, I do not understand your grievance with the very notion of me attending this soiree. It is a school function; therefore, I will be safe. There are no bounty-hunters after my head here. Pardon my tone, but you need to stop overreacting!" I shouted at my mother that morning. She had forbade me from going to the Halloween Dance that night, but I wasn't having it. 

"You are a prince, Quincy! A prince doesn't surround himself with lesser peasants! And, I know you will be attending with that cat girl! You know of my distaste for her unladylike manner, my boy!" she rebuked. I rolled my eyes. She still had not let go of my affinity for Kitty, and, quite frankly, it made me very upset! 

"She is not to be my date, Mother!" I shouted, frustrated, "She rejected my request! She hates me, because of you! Why would she even think of having me as her date?!" My mother recoiled, her face cinching at my tone. 

"How dare you raise your tone and accuse me of something like that! I am your mother! I am your Queen! I --"

"YOU'RE NOT!!" I screamed, knowing very well all the others could hear our shouts. She flinched, holding in on herself like she might break. 

"Quincy..." she stated, low and scared. I could feel my face redden and heat with anger. "Quincy... Your eyes..." I scrunched my face, frustrated and confused. I hurried to the bathroom connected to my mother's and my room. I faced the mirror, glaring. I stepped back from what I saw. My eyes were glowing, hot and red. Panicked, I whipped my head to my mother. She stood in the doorway, hands clutched together. 

"Mother..." I whispered, more a question than anything else. With that, she stepped aside and pointed to the door. 

"If you are to show such ... heathen-like and beastly actions ... I cannot bear to look at you. Until you can behave like a human -- like a prince -- I want you out of my sight! Now, go. Leave! Now!" She didn't even look at me. She just pointed to the door Alice had painted red. 

"Mom..." I said, tears filling my blood red and glowing eyes, "Please..." I begged her to tell me why. All she said was "leave". 

Finally, head down-casted, I left the room. I ran down the stairs, still feeling my eyes shimmer. I ran past the kitchen, Kitty and all the others shouting after me. I ran into the woods, to the Well. 

I fell to the ground, gripping my head, knowing what the glowing meant. I screamed into the early morning air. I pulled in on myself, feeling as though I was being torn apart. I heard footsteps behind me. I peeked over my shoulder, seeing a purple and pink tail swishing behind a walking figure. 

"Don't come any closer..." I mumbled into the autumn fog. The footsteps stopped. I felt fingers tickling my mind, trying to pry away the bars I had built. 

Please... a voice whispered, quiet and far away, almost as if they were breathing the word. Please, let me see... I sighed, tears slipping from my demonic eyes. I opened the door I had squeezed shut in my mind. I felt the fingers take hold, feeling for reason, for why. Feeling for truth. 

Once the fingers had found what they searched for, they retracted, as if they were afraid of what they found. They receded, leaving nothing behind but regret. 

"You see why I didn't want you to see, Kit...?" I asked the cat behind me. I heard quiet sobs, muffled by an attempt to be apathetic. 

"Q, I am so sorry..." she tried, stepping closer. I stood, head pounding and heart throbbing. 

"The eyes of the Jabberwocky..." I scoffed, almost laughed in contempt, "The eyes of the thing that killed so many of my people... Including my own father... Of course, I would be the one... The one destined to doom his people, his friends, his home, his family... His life..." 

Two arms embraced me, squeezing me tight. A head rested against my shoulder blades. Tears wet my back. And, a dagger went straight through my heart. 

"You are not destined to doom anyone! You write your own story, your own future! Some stupid curse has no right to your choices, to you! I know you, Quincy, and I know who you'll become! You will not be like him! You will not be like your brother!"


	7. The Belle of the Ball (7)

Quincy's P.O.V. 

"I am destined... There is no changing that... I have to go, before I hurt anyone, like Quentin did..." I mumbled into the thick morning air. Kitty squeezed me harder against herself, gripping my jacket in her hands. 

"No," she sobbed into my back, shaking terribly. "You can't leave! I refuse to let you go!" She sounded angry, but not quite. She sounded so different than I had ever heard her before. She sounded scared. 

"Please, Kit. You don't even want me here. You hate me! I would have thought you would have jumped at the chance to destroy me before I destroy anything," I said, prying her hands from my person. I turned and faced her, her hands still held in mine. I looked into her beautiful purple eyes, watching the swirls of pink in them slowly dim. It's a strange thing but is normal for magical beings. 

"I don't hate you, you asshole! I hate what you did to me! I hate that you just walked away! I hate everything that ever happened between us, because I know it was a lie! But no matter how hard I try, no matter how much I want to -- and I really want to -- I can't hate you! I'm an idiot, because I fell for the lies and deceit, but I still love you! And, I am going to make sure you live the life you were destined, happy and carefree... Because I... I love you, dumb-ass..." she sobbed, tears running in streams down her face. I wiped them away with my thumb. 

"You know, you could have just told me you love me, instead of calling me a dumb-ass, right?" I asked, chuckling. I felt my eyes well up. "I never lied to you..." 

"Don't start that," she said, pushing away. I held onto her, pulling her back to my chest. 

"As a prince, I -- ," I sighed, not knowing how to put things. "Tradition dictates that I don't marry for love but rather purely for political gain and so forth. My mother wanted me to do as tradition told, as my father had. Lucky for him, he fell for my mother, and she him." Kitty looked up at me, eyes unbelieving. 

"So, if what you say is true--" she began. 

"It is, wholly and completely!" I interrupted. 

"If you're telling me the truth, then why," she said and smacked me hard, " not just tell me, instead of letting me think that you were such a fuckboy!?" She continued to hit my chest hard. 

"Because," I said, grabbing both her wrists so that the assault would end, "I didn't want to hurt you." 

"And you think that that was painless!?" 

"Well, no..." 

"You think lying about that made things better!?" she said as she freed her hands from my grip. 

"Well, I --" 

"You are a special kind of stupid, Quincy!" 

"I --"

"How could you think that!? I mean, really!?" 

"I didn't want you to think me a coward because I just did as my mother told me and ran away with my tail between my legs!" I blurted out. I backed up and looked away, scared to see Kitty's face. 

"You were scared I would think that you -- ?" she repeated, trailing off and huffing out a breath, as if she couldn't believe her ears. "You -- ?" she tried, but her words fell short. 

All was quiet, the world waiting for us to move. Kitty fought with herself, arms swinging up and down and back and forth as she tried to understand my weak motives. I just waited, hoping she would understand and not hate me... 

"I wouldn't have thought you were cowardly if you had told me..." she said, sighing. I looked back at her, and her face was worn with frustration. "Even if you had told me the day, week, month after why. I would have understood." 

"Really?" I asked, eyes widening. 

"Yes, ... but now ... you really are a coward." 

"...what?" I looked her in the eye, knowing my face showed my grief and hurt. 

"You waited a year! I mean, why!? Why wait so long -- make me wait so long -- for the truth to come out?" she asked. I hadn't an answer. "Quincy, I --," she sighed, "I can't. Knowing that you didn't love me enough to fight, to - to try, to tell me the truth so we could work it out together. I can't..." she said solemnly. 

"Kitty..." I said, reaching out to touch her hand. She pulled away and shook her head. 

"I don't hate you. I still love you, but I -- I can't like you right now." She turned and left, running to the hotel. I tried to follow her, tried to call after her, but I couldn't; I couldn't do a thing. I just stood there, like a fool, reaching out for a girl that didn't want to look at me, let alone be with me. I just stood there and let the hours pass on by. 

 

Kitty's P.O.V. 

I ran up to Maddi and my room, slamming and locking the door behind me, not that it would keep anyone out. I slumped against the door, sitting on the floor, head back. I just sat there, eyes running with tears, but not making a sound. 

I skipped the dance. I didn't feel like pretending to be happy and alright for the night. I just wanted to sit. 

I wanted to not exist...


	8. Before the Fall (8)

Kitty's P.O.V. 

Lying in bed, all I could think about was him. He overran my mind. It felt as if my life had just begun because of him. 

I was a giggling mess. He had that affect on me. I couldn't even think, because I was so preoccupied by thoughts of him -- of us. 

I was young and in love... I still am, I suppose. But back then... things were different. I know how, and I know why. For the longest time, I refused to notice, but nothing can change the past~

 

Quincy and I sat under the dark sky, watching the stars twinkle and shine. We spoke sparsely, being comfortable in mutual silence. 

"You know, tonight reminds me of a song I love," he said. I looked over to him, smiling. 

"What song is that?" I asked him back. He turned his focus to me, and I could feel my face heat and redden. 

"One I love. It's called 'Fly Me to the Moon'. Ever heard it?" I laughed. 

"Yes, and I love it!" I said, shifting my body, slowly leaning against him. He chuckled softly and leaned against me, too. Then, he sang. 

"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars... Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars... In other words, hold my hand... In other words, darling kiss me~" he sang, his voice deep and soothing. He swayed back and forth as he sang so sweetly. 

As he began to sing the next part, I joined in. "Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more..." He suddenly stopped singing, but I hadn't noticed, so I continued on carelessly. 

"You're all I long for, all I worship and adore... In other words, please be true! In other words, I love you!" I looked at him, believing what I sang. 'Does that count as a confession?' I thought. I blushed once I realized that he was just listening to my crappy voice attempt the song.

"Wow," he said, "You never told me you sing like an angel." I felt myself redden and redden at his words... What spell had he cast upon me? How did he entrance me so? Why do I sound like Juliet? 

"Speak for yourself," I managed to say. I covered my face and hid in my sweater. He hugged me and held me close. 

"I am speaking for myself. You sound like an angel," he whispered. I couldn't help but giggle. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on for dear life. I felt so bubbly and light, like I would float away if I wasn't careful. 

"I love you," I told him. I sat upright and grabbed his face between my hands, squishing his cheeks a little. I kissed him hard but soft. Fierce but timid. Like it was the first and last time I ever would. "I love you so fucking much!" 

But of course, I didn't say that. I was scared I'd scare him, scared I'd lose him. But by the time I had said it... I had already lost him...


	9. Bury Yourself In Clothes to Hide Your Insecurities (9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I realized something... I fucked up -- BIG TIME! I failed to post the second chapter and update when I was supposed to and everything got fucked. So sorry, and here is the FIXED product!!

Kitty's P.O.V.

I woke up and checked the clock. 12: 30 am. 1: 08 am. 3: 17 am. I finally gave up and got out of bed at 4: 49 am. I made sure not to wake Maddi as I used the bathroom. I started the shower and got in, the cold morning air being pushed away as the hot water burned warmth into my skin. I just stood in the blaze for a while, knowing the bite of before dawn was waiting for me.

I got out and wrapped myself in a towel, but not before the air grazed my skin and sent a shiver through my blood. I dried off and put on a new bra and matching panties. I threw on a fuzzy white robe and slippers that were stored under the sink.

I exited the bathroom, checking that Maddi was still unconscious. I opened the door to our room, more freezing air wafting in. I quickly got out on the walkway-balcony so Maddi wouldn't be surrounded by cold air as she slept.

I walked slowly and gingerly down the metal, frost-encrusted steps. I walked to the kitchenette and listened to the songs of the wind chimes in the maturing morning. I brewed some coffee, not that I would drink it. I made it for anyone who might walk in to the diner connected to the front lobby of the little Wanderer's Motel.

It was still black outside, just the tips of mountains basking in the shine of fog-blurred sun. The pot dinged when it was full. I took it off the heat, since it would overfill otherwise. I put a new pot on to fill and then walked back to my room.

I checked the clock: 5: 03 am. I searched my drawers and found a nice top and pants. I grabbed my hoodie from the floor. I slipped on my sneakers and softly closed the door behind me.

I trotted down the steps once more, making soft taps as the metal creaked beneath me. I walked back to the small kitchen and took the other pot of coffee off the boiler and set it next to it similar on the counter.

The bells on the front door of the diner jingled, making a song of random notes. I looked up; no one ever came to the motel, especially never this early in the day.

"Oh, thank God, there's coffee!" the boy exclaimed as he pushed the door out of his way. He walks up to the counter and sits on one of the differently colored stools. He looked at me with a stupid smile.

"Hi, I'm Kitty. How can I help you?" I ask in the sickly sweet voice that Alice used when she spoke to customers.

"Hi, Kitty, I'm Axel. If you can pour me two mugs of that sweet bean juice, that would be great!" he said, obviously awake.

"Coming right up, Axel!" I said, spinning around to the mugs and full coffee pots. I poured some coffee into two mugs and set them in front of the red-haired boy. Just then, another person walked through the door, bells ringing behind him.

"Axel--" he starts.

"There's coffee, Ezra, don't worry," Axel assured him. Ezra sighed, sounding relieved. He sat next to the first man and grabbed one of the mugs full of bitter coffee. He didn't even add a sprinkle of sugar! It astounded me.

"Thank fuck..." he basically moaned as he set down the empty mug. I looked at him.

"I didn't know that coffee was a kink," I said, filling up his mug again. The guy named Axel had started sipping his coffee, after pouring ungodly amounts of creamer and sugar into it. Hearing me, he snorted, causing coffee to dribble down his chin and onto his shirt.

The one called Ezra choked on his coffee, too, gagging. I had to make a remark.

"Spitters are quitters, hon," I added. Ezra twitched, but then swallowed hard. He opened his mouth and coughed. I laughed out loud a little and grabbed some napkins. "You'll be needing these, babe."

He wiped his face and chucked a few napkins at his counterpart. Axel grabbed a few that had fallen to the counter-top, wiped his chin, and dabbed at his clothes.

"You're a funny one, huh?" Ezra asked, crossing his arms and leaning forward to rest them on the counter.

"I'd like to think so," I said back. Axel nudged Ezra with his elbow. Ezra growled at him in a low register.

"A sassy one, aren't you?" he spoke, low and intimidating (at least I think he tried to be intimidating).

"Always," I said, winking. It was a trick I learned from Alice as well (though she said not to use it on older men). She said it made them feel liked.

"We should get going, Ax. See you around, hon," Ezra said, tossing some bills onto the counter and winking back.

"Wait up Ez! Keep the change," Axel said quickly, following his friend. I picked up the money, finding a scrap of white paper in among them. I unfolded it.

It read "Ezra Hornhoove" and had a phone number on it. I giggled a little to myself. I watched through the window as a certain magical redhead spoke with the two...

Maddison's P.O.V.

I woke up at about 5: 30am. Kitty, obviously, was already up. I awoke to her laughing downstairs. I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes. I got dressed at lightening speed. I threw on my leather jacket.

I poof-ed down to the garden out front. I looked up, expecting to see the deer walking across the sparsely traveled road. This time, however, a dark truck was parked outside the diner part of the motel. I saw two men, a brunette and a redhead, like me. I walked up to the red-haired man.

This morning just got interesting...

[A/N: Hey, everyone! So sorry again for not updating in SO LOOOONG! Also it called what it's called bc of the feature on quotev, check it out:https://www.quotev.com/story/7027302/Wonderland ]


	10. Pretty Little Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ship it! <3

Maddison's P.O.V. 

"Hey, you're new around here," I shouted at the redhead as I approached the large truck. He turned to me and smiled when he saw me. 

"I could say the same for you, hon," he replied, eyeing my crop top and heels. I looked down at myself briefly and laughed. I looked back at him. 

"I live here, actually," I said, pointing to the old building. He looked past me at the hotel. He looked very confused. "Just because I live in a rustic-slash-vintage home, doesn't mean that I can't be modern," I said, brushing my hair back with my fingers. 

"Axel, we're ready to go!" someone shouted from the other side of the truck. The other man I saw walked around into my line of sight. Once he saw me, he changed his tone and stance, from big and burly to nice and charming. "Two beautiful ladies in less than five minutes. We sure are lucky this morning, huh, Ax?" he retorted, nudging his counterpart in the side with his elbow. The two chuckled, and so I laughed along with them. 

"Maddison," I said, reaching out my hand. The brunette took it, but didn't shake. Instead he turned my hand and kissed it. I put my other hand on my chest, right on my collarbone. I felt an unwanted blush grace my cheeks. 

"Ezra, and this is Axel." Ezra gestured with his hand at the redhead. Axel smiled and waved. We all laughed. Ezra let go of my hand. 

"You two should come in and have some coffee and breakfast in the diner," I commented. Axel shook his head. 

"We just finished up in there, actually. The other lovely lady in there was very nice," he assured. 

"If not a bit sarcastic..." Ezra loudly mumbled. Axel smacked him in the shoulder. I rose my hand and waved it off. 

"You must be talking about Kitty, my sister. Don't worry; everyone says it. She takes it as a compliment," I reassured them. Ezra nudged Axel again. 

"Told you. The hot, mean ones and the beautiful, nice ones are always sisters!" he tried to whisper. Axel reddened harshly, turning and smacking his friend again. 

"Would I be able to say the same for you two?" I asked, joking. The two nodded. 

"I am Ezra Hornhoove, and this is my little brother, Axel Hornhoove," he said, bowing and flourishing his hands. I giggled when I saw Axel face-palm, hard. 

"Well, I am Maddison Hattie Hartfield," I said, bowing, " and you've already met my sister, Kitty Katrina Chesterson." I gestured to the front door of the diner. 

"I'm confused," Axel piped, "If you are sisters, then why do you not share the same last name?" 

"Her mother and my father died in .... different situations," I paused, not wanting to say too much. "Her father then married my mother. That's how we are sisters with different last names," I explained. They both 'ahh'ed in unison. 

"Well, we should get going. We are just moving in from out of state and don't want to keep our new landlord waiting. Perhaps we will see you, "Axel Spoke. 

"And, your sister!" Ezra said, holding up a finger. Axel rolled his blue-green eyes. 

"Yes, and your sister, Kitty, around?" he finished. I smiled and nodded. 

"I would like that very much." Axel pulled a pen and scrap piece of paper out of his pants pocket and scribbled his number and name onto it. He handed it to me, winking when our fingers grazed against one another. 

I blushed harder. He nodded to say goodbye as he backed towards the vehicle. He waved at me once he and his brother were inside the truck. 

I waved back as they drove off down the dirt road towards town...

 

~Time-Skip to Lunch Time~ 

Quincy's P.O.V. 

I walked into the kitchenette, ready to help with the dinner preparations {A/N: Q calls lunch dinner and dinner supper bc he's weird}. However, when I opened the back door to the kitchenette, I couldn't believe my eyes. 

"Kitty, you got the silverware?" 

"Yeah, and you're folding the napkins, Mads?"

"You know it!" 

I stood in the doorway, watching as these two girls, who I had never seen awaken before 1: 30pm on a weekend, slide entrees and sides and plates and glasses gracefully onto a clothed table. What in Wonderland had gotten into them? 

"Uhmmm........hello?" 

"Oh, hey, Q! How'd you sleep?" Kitty asked, eerily chipper. She turned to me as she set the silverware down in perfect order. 

"Oh, Quincy! I have something for you!" Maddison squealed. She set down her origami napkins and ran over to the tiny, purple stove. On it was a pot full of some boiling liquid. I walked nearer to it and Maddison when she waved me over. As soon as I saw the dark, opaque brew and smelt its odor, I backed away quickly, pinching my nose and waving the fumes away.   
"What the deuce is that?" I asked from the other side of the kitchen. Kitty and Maddison seemed confused by my reaction to the elixir they had concocted.   
"What are you being a baby about? This stuff smells amazing! I half wanna eat it and half wanna bathe in it! What is wrong with you?" Kitty said rather loudly. Maddison looked between me and her potion.   
"Quincy, what color is the fluid in the pot?" she asked.   
"Black and shiny," I answered. She nodded. 

"Mhm. And what does it smell like?" she pondered. I took a big whiff of the putrid smell in and nearly choked. 

"Like a cockroach and a big ol' pile of shit fucked, had a baby, and their baby rolled around in sewage for 17 years straight and then barfed on itself," I replied gagging. Kitty snorted at the image I had just painted in words. 

"That's not good. You need this more than I had thought," Maddi said, grabbing a big mug and ladling some of the refuse from the pot into it. 

"Mads..." Kitty said, no more laughter left in her voice and eyes steely serious. 

"The Curse of the Jaberwocky is a curse of pure evil. It causes all things of joy and bliss or pleasure into feelings of discomfort and despair and pain or disgust. Kitty, what do you smell?" Maddison asked, running the filled mug under the cat's nose. 

"Like catnip~" she said, almost drooling. Maddy chuckled. 

"Really, because I smell flowers," she stated. I crooked my head to the left, confused. 

"But how--?" I began, before Maddy so rudely interrupted my thoughts. 

"It's magic, Q! It has its way of making the impossible possible," she said with a slight grin. She walked over to me and handed me the black mug. I swallowed hard. 

"Bottoms up," I said, raising the glass and chugging as hard as I could to finish it briefly. 

"Cheers!" Kitty and Maddy said in unison right when a drop of that vile fluid hit my tongue. I retched into the mug but didn't stop chugging. Once every drop was down and hopefully not coming back up, I dropped the mug onto the onto the counter. 

"Holy Fu-" I can't even finish my words the taste is so bad! Good thing too, because just at that moment, Whitney Rabbit walked into the kitchen, wearing a shirt that was obviously not hers and rubbing her big blue eyes. 

".......g'mor'in'......." she says through a yawn. We all turn and laugh at how sleepy she is. Kitty walks over to her and picks her up, her pale thighs peeking out from underneath the long and too-big shirt. 

"You're not wearing pants?" Kitty says in a baby voice, holding Whitney like a small tyke. God, did she look like a mother. Whitney shook her tired head, holding onto Kitty like a baby and sticking her thumb in her mouth. 

"Iii gaw too haw lash nighhhhh. Annn, Budderfy saysh daaah she lii-ee my skiiiimm," she says around her thumb. Kitty places the small rabbit girl in the semi-highchair. Even though Whit was older than all of us ((A/N: Whitney is almost 18)), she was the smallest of us, barely reaching about five foot even. 

"What do you mean, she likes your skin?" Maddy asks, inching closer to the girl. Whitney opened her eyes barely enough to see her irises. 

"She lii-ee haw iii dasssee," she said around her digit. Kitty looks up at Maddy from where she sat, on the table, in front of the sleeping Whitney Rabbit. 

"Dase?" I ask. Maddy looks from me, confirming she was just as confused as I, to Kitty, probably praying that her cat ears caught it better than hers or mine. 

"Shh! Outside now!" the cat whisper shouted, holding a finger up to her mouth as she spoke. We all scurried out the back door. 

"What!? What's wrong?" Maddy asked once the door was closed. Instead of answering, Kitty leapt up the stairs on all fours, tail low behind her. The witch and I followed her, trying desperately to keep pace with a pouncing cat. 

We crouch-ran down the hall, stopping at Butterfly's room. Kitty tried the knob, turning it despite the lock. We peeked inside. We were not ready for what we saw... 

Kitty's P.O.V. 

The room was dark, but my eyes adjusted quickly. Clothes littered the floor. Shirts. Pants. A skirt. Socks. Shoes. Bras and matching panties. It looked as if she had lived there her whole life without cleaning. I peered over at the wall, to the bed. 

"Caterpillar sleeps in the tree over there. He says that it's more comfortable," I hear Maddy whisper. 

On the bed, barely decent under the sheets, lied Butterfly. naked, might I add. And what did she hold in her hand as she slept? A red ribbon. 

Whitney's red ribbon. 

"Taste," I say, "She likes how her skin tastes..." 

Looks like I wasn't the only one keeping secrets. 

 

[A/N: Hey, y'all! If you want me to write a sort of yuri chapter on Whitney and Butterfly, please comment "(your idea for a ship name) forever". If I deem the amount of people requesting the chapter enough, then I will write the chapter! Okay, love y'all. Baiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!]


	11. A Christmas Break Part #2

[A/N: If you don't know what happened to part one, then you must read my other story, "Cats and Dogs", for the first installment of Christmas goodness!  Hope you guys enjoy!<3]

Kitty's P.O.V. 

        Everyone had gotten up and eaten the lunch Maddison had made.  she, Quincy, and I were all eyeing Butterfly as she ate, sitting right next to Whitney.  

        After the meal was done and all was cleaned up, I asked Hattress and Dad if Maddi and I could go and explore the surrounding area and town.  Dad was against it, but Hattress was on our side, and he can't say "no" to her.  

        "You stay together and don't talk to anyone!  Do you understand me?" he asked, worriedly.  Maddi and I both nodded.  We grabbed a bag and packed it full of food and stuff before walking down the dirt road to town.  

Maddison's P.O.V.  

        We walked for what felt like an hour or more.  I was huffing and puffing and stopping every few minutes to catch my breath.  

        "C'mon, Mads.  It's not that bad," Kit groaned when I stopped once more.  

        "You...climb trees...for fun..." I panted between breaths, "Shut...the fuck....up!"  I held my side, feeling a pain shoot through my ribs.  I was thin but not in shape.  

        "We are just a few hundred feet from the town," Kit whined, pointing down the way to the sign that read 'Commonplace County'.  I straightened, and began to walk.  "Thank you," Kit sighed.  

        "You are carrying me home," I griped.  Kitty audibly sighed but nodded.  

        The town wasn't the biggest thing.  In fact, it was half just the school.  The downtown area was just a small cluster of shops, all family owned.  Kit and I walked into this clothing store that looked to sell vintage pieces.  

        "Holy crap," Kit exclaimed and ran from my side.  I chased after her to what took her attention so quickly.  

        "Kit, what the Hell?" I asked annoyed.  She spun around and showed me a dress.  It wasn't anything fancy, but her eyes were alight.  

        "Em, it's so beautiful!  Look at the color and feel the texture!  I'm gonna try it on!" she squealed, running into one of the few changing stalls that lined the wall.  

        "When did you turn into such a girl?" I mumbled.  Kitty slammed the changing room door back open and glared at me.  

        "Don't you ever call me that..." she seethed, slowly closing the door again.  I scoffed and began to look around the little shoppe.  Not thirty seconds later, Kitty emerged from the enclosed changing area clad in the pale dress.  I looked at her and realized what she saw in the thing.  

        "You look beautiful, Kitty."  She giggled and spun around a bit.  Stopping, she checked the tag.  Her face dropped.  

        "It's thirty-five dollars...  Damn," she moped.  I frowned with her.  

        "It's well worth the price to make a princess feel as so," a familiar voice spoke.  We both looked in the direction it came from to find a certain tall brunette.  

        "Oh, E-Ezra, right?" Kitty exclaimed.  He nodded.  Kitty's face was flushed a deep red.  

        "You look beautiful, Darling," he said, bending down to kiss her hand as he did mine just earlier.  "Won't you do me the pleasure and let me purchase this for you, as a thank you for your kind help and service earlier."  He stood straight, letting go of her hand.  

        "It's not necessary, really," Kit tried, but Ezra had already walked up to the register and handed over a card.  

        "The dress for the young miss," he said.  He beckoned Kitty forward and pulled the tag off the dress and handed it to the clerk.  They scanned it and swiped his card.  

        "All set.  Have a nice day!" she chirped.  She handed him back his card.  Ezra grabbed Kitty's hand and walked out with her.  

        "I guess I'll grab her clothes..." I mumbled.  I grabbed her stuff and walked out after them.  Kitty was blushing hard and hiding her face.  

Kitty's P.O.V.  

        "Ezra, we barely know each other.  You really shouldn't," I protested, but he wasn't listening.  He was leading me down the pavement.  

        "It's a beautiful day out; how about we visit a park?" Ezra said, completely ignoring Maddison.  I pulled back harshly and stopped.  Surprisingly, it stopped Ezra, too.  

        "What are you doing?" I asked him when he turned my way finally. He faced me fully, grabbing my other hand in his.  

        "Trying to make a beautiful young lady mine."  My eyes widened, and I couldn't form words.  I both hated and loved the feeling.  

        It was December, and some humans celebrate a holiday called "Christmas".  I think it was to remember the day that some smart guys found this baby who was supposedly the son of a god.  I am also pretty sure that those same humans eat the flesh and drink the blood of this person, but are not considered cannibals.  It confuses me...  

        Anyways, the town was decorated for the aforementioned holiday.  Lights and trees and red-green-white streamers were all about.  Lastly, there were these little red berries surrounded by green leaves hanging from almost everywhere.  

        Ezra lead me beneath one of these things.  He pointed up.  

        "What?" I asked.  He chuckled deeply.  

        "We're under a mistletoe.  Do you know what that means?" he asked me back.  

        "That it might fall on our heads?" I answered.  He chuckled once more.  

        Shaking his head, he said, "No, silly girl."  He held my face in his large palm.  "It means you owe me a kiss, Darling," he said leaning in.  He pressed his lips to mine.  I yelped a bit, surprised, but I didn't fight it.  I mean, he was a handsome, nice, charming man.  

        And, it wasn't like I was taken...right?


	12. Information!

IF YOU WANT THE MOST UPDATED VERSIONS OF ANY AND ALL OF MY STORIES, THEN VISIT MY QUOTEV ACCOUNT!!!!  
@BabywithRaebies (Kitty McCall Jefferson)


	13. REQUESTS OPEN

I am out of ideas, so if you want...please help!


	14. Betrayed (11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short sorry

Quincy's P.O.V. 

"Alex!" I shouted at the blonde guy sitting on the railing of the balcony. He turned his head towards me, then turned back to look out across the misty forest. 

"Not now, Q," he said. I scoffed and walked up the stairs to where he was. 

"Yes, now, Alex. You can't avoid me forever," I angrily spat at him. He groaned, turning his whole body towards me and jumping off the banister. 

"What? What do you wanna talk about, bruh? How about how you hurt Kitty? How about how you hurt Maddi by hurting Kitty? How about how you're," he said, jabbing a finger into my chest, "the reason Maddi ended things with me?" He pushed me back abruptly. I held my hands in the air. 

"I did nothing to make Maddison dump your sorry ass; you're the one who decided choking me out was a good idea, especially in front of the girls! You did that, not me! The fault is yours and no one else's, man," I shot back, pointing at him. 

"Everything was great until you added yourself to the picture! You and your damn mother!" He pushed me back again. 

"You wanna talk about parents? Okay, then how 'bout your dad, huh? Maybe Maddison dumped you, because she finally realized that you were a dangerous son of a pedo!" I shouted as I shoved him back. 

I saw the break in his eyes... 

In an instant, Alex grabbed me and lifted me up and over the banister of the semi-covered upstairs hallway. Then... he let go.


End file.
